Differences and Opinions
by DreamingOfFantasies
Summary: Used to be called 'Is Edward the ONE' Bella is a vampire, and re-meet the Cullens in Forks. She learns of a shocking past of one of the Cullens, and must work together with Edward to save the happiness of the family. Bx? SUMMARY SUCKS! Give it a try!
1. The Beginning

MY FIRST STORY EVER...(Fixed UP)

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or any of its characters (This goes for the entire story)

**Parts from New Moon in Bold

* * *

**

Bella POV

"**Happy Birthday Bella"**

Wow, my eighteenth birthday seems so far away now. It's been almost 250 years since I last saw that piece of scum and his perfect family. Today would be my 268th birthday, and also one of the most depressing days of the year. Laying in my bed, that I can never sleep in, I am pulled into a memory from when I was human, when I was still whole.

_FLASH BACK_

_The final bell rang through the grounds of Forks High telling students that the end of the school day has arrived. I gathered my Calculus books and left the classroom. It was my one class without Edward, and I hated it. I walked out of the warm classroom and into the cold rain. I was surprised not to see Edward by the door but I continued to my aging truck. Mike noticed Edward's absence to and quickly rushed to me._

_"Hey Bells, do you have to work tonight?" He asked me, fully knowing my schedule, seeing as I worked at his parents shop. _

_"No Mike, I do not. This is my night off. Since Edward and I don't spend too much time together after school, we are going out for dinner." I lied to him, but I made sure that I put emphasis on the word Edward just so he would get my drift. _

_"Oh, alright. I guess..." Mike left towards his own car with his head down. I knew I had hurt him in a way. Mike and Jessica were in their post-breakup stage of their relationship and I didn't want to endanger my friendship with her because of Mike's actions. _

_I saw Edward standing beside my truck, leaning on the bed of it. I ran towards him, and knowing me, tripped on the flat black asphalt. A pair of white, strong arms caught me before I hit the ground and I saw a smile on the face of the man I loved. _

_"In a rush, are we?" he asked me, laughing silently. _

_"Well, someone wasn't at the door like usual, so I got worried." I stated._

_"Bella, don't worry about me. I decided to wait by the truck today to speak with you." he spoke now with no humor. I was somewhat scared, but I wouldn't let him know it. "Shall I come over today?" _

_"Of course. I don't need to work, so meet me at my place. I just need to drop off the package at the post office. It's for my mother." I told him. He opened the door for me, and quickly snatched the parcel before I could say anything._

_"I'll take it. Besides I bet I can deliver the package and still beat you to your home." He laughed and left for his Volvo. _

_I got into my truck, grumbling about the fact that he always managed to find a way to put down my vehicle. I like my truck, it had personality. I started it, and with a deafening roar, drove onto the highway, heading for home. _

_I drove into the driveway, seeing the Volvo parked where Charlie usually parks. It meant he was not going to stay. I turned off my truck, and sat thinking. Edward was going to head home after the chat. This isn't right!_

_Edward opened the door, and helped me out, grabbing my book bag with him. He disappeared from my side, only to return a moment later after putting my bag into the house. The rain had taken a momentary break. _

_I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. I analyzed his features, hoping for some clue as to what he was going to say to me. His face was calm, with no expression to give away something to me. But what scared me was that him eyes were hard and cold._

"**_Come for a walk with me," he suggested. _**

_Since when does he decide to go for a walk? A walk doesn't sound bad, but it just seems wrong today. It is usually him, sneaking in my room (Charlie not knowing of course) and staying the night, to protect me. **This is bad, this is very bad the voice in my head repeated. **I am going paranoid. _

**_We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped . _**Nice walk.

"**_Okay, let's talk," I said._**_ I hoped that my fears would not come true. _

"**_Bella, we're leaving,"_**_ That's not bad, of course we had to leave when I was going to be changed. I didn't think it would be so soon, but if Edward was there, everything would be alright. _

"**_Okay, I'll come with you" _**

"**_You can't , Bella. Where we're going... it's not the right place for you." _**_What? He's lying. He must be._

"_You are in the right place for me, Edward!" I told him, my voice not seeming like my own. It was quiet, the only noise was the wind going through the leaves. Edward stood before me, as cold as ever, deep in thought. _

"**_I'm no good for you, Bella. I don't want you to come with me."_ **_He said. I felt my heart break. Edward... didn't want me to come. I felt like my dream was slowly becoming more of a nightmare. Please let this be a horrible dream. _

"**_You... don't...want me?"_ **_I heard my voice break, but I wanted to stay strong. _

"**_NO" _**_The simple two letter word made my world break. I felt the tears trying to break through. He was leaving me. _"**_I would ask one favor, though, if that's not too much" _**_He continued. _

"**_Anything," I vowed._**

"**_Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he said._ **

"**_I will!"_ **_I would jump off a cliff to keep him with me, didn't he know that. He turned from me. He was going to leave. _

"**_I will make you a promise in return," he said, "I promise that this is the last time you will see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_**

_He than continued,** "Don't worry. You're human –memory is no more that a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."** And with that he disappeared, and my world went dark._

_End Flashback_

But he didn't get it. I am a danger magnet. I was doomed for the life of a vampire. He was my soul mate. Was...

* * *

Cliffhanger, but the story just came out of my head! This is the fixed chapter for those who don't know what is going on! I promise to update with not so short chapters next time. Appreciate a review! THANKS ^_^

~AMI~


	2. Edward

Sorry for the long update, but I have been tutoring and working on a huge pile of school work, but here is the next chapter in Edwards view

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series

Chapter 2: Edward

Edwards POV

Ever since I left Forks, I have never been the same. Carlisle says something like Bella was a part of me and ripping her away from me was probably the worst decision of my damnation.

It has been 250 years since I have left the bush beside Chief Swan's house and Bella in tears. But I really had no choice, the fact that at her birthday could have been the last day of her human life, I was scared.

But Bella must have died over 150 years ago, living a perfect human life and forgetting about me. Maybe she hooked up with Mike Newton, Uugghh... and had kids, grandkids, and died peacefully. Or maybe someone from La Push, like that Jacob Black, god I hope not...

I have been traveling the world, looking for vampires who might remind me of_ her _and already have the life of damnation... It was useless. Even Rose tried to help me out, since she didn't like Bella at all, and therefore enjoyed the fact that she was not there.

But Jasper, Emmett and Esme were upset with me. Being a vampire and Eternity to live, they can really hold a grudge for a long time and still haven't forgiven me for leaving Bella behind.

"I could've had a sister who might just be able to beat me at wrestling," argued Emmett, " But Noooo... it to dangerous and she doesn't deserve eternal bonding with a man of whom she loves. I can't understand you anymore."

"Edward, I loved to see you so happy with Bella," Esme always likes to say, "But ever since we moved from Forks on your watch, you have been nothing more that a mere couch potato, missing her everyday and yet staying away just because you thought it will be better for her." I growled at her, because I left her for her safety and even Esme can't seem to understand me and she was our _mother_.

Carlisle and Alice though supported my decision. Not really support but more out of love, they didn't argue about it. They understood how I thought, Especially Alice. Carlisle was always there a good help when I was thinking of Provoking the Volturi into ending me forever.

Alice is with me altogether, even though Bella was her Best friend. She has seen things, terrible things that could've happened if we had stayed.

The rest of the family became nicer to me after a long time. I have moved around a lot. But something was up because they were keeping something out of their mind. I spent my time listening into Alice's mind, but she kept singing the song " I know a Song that Get on Every Bodies nevers" over and over again.

"Alice, quit that raquet inside your head!"

" Well... if you don't like it, than stop intruding my brain."

"Fine then!" I decided to try Carlisle. But I soon found out that I was beginning to act dumb. Carlisle would probably be the hardest to get info from. He just kept saying 'Edward, I'm not telling you so stay out of my head"

Alice POV

It so fun to keep things from Edward. He gets all pouty about it and stomps to go hunting. It just like hes a 5 year old in a 17 year old body.

Its just hard to keep the thought of going to Forks, so Rosalie and I have been thinking about the song that Emmett likes to sing when Wrestling with Jasper.

"Alice, please come here!" said Esme, clearly from downstairs. I ran down stairs at vampire speed. "We are going to tell edward that we are heading to forks, what do you think his reaction will be."

I focused on my mind for a Vision:

_"Edward, we are going back to Forks." Carlisle said plainly. _

_"WHAT! Im not going, not after Bella, Im not going at all and i don't care what you say." _

_"Edward..._

I'm sorry that I am leaving this chapter in the middle of a vision, but I am very mean that way. Sorry, it Continues on Chapter 4.

Reveiw PLEASE. I won't write any more until I get 5 more reveiws, 


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3: Goodbye

Bella Pov

I have been traveling around for a while. But never looking for him. I decided that if he didn't want me, or love me anymore, than neither should I.

During my first few years as a vampire, I did nothing but remain in Forks. Mostly watch over my Dad. He was distraught by the actions of his one and only daughter. _Isabella Marie Swan did not exsist any longer and has taken her own life by throwing herself off a cliff._ The same one that Jacob told me about when those boys form La Push were jumping off.

Charlie really didn't beleive the story that was told to him by Sam Uley. But after a month of searching and hoping that I would return to him, my father realised the horrible... well lets say truth, before him.

_Flashback  
__Charlie's POV_

_I was sitting down on the couch enjoying the game that was playing on tv. I checked the clock, and it 10:30 pm. That was odd, usually Bella would be home write now. She has been like a zombie for 2 months now, not doing anything. I really should call Renee and possibly get her to take Bella with her to Jacksonville with her. I can't stand seeing Bella like this. _

_A hard knock on the front door brought me to my senses. Why would someone be knocking on my door so late in the night. I konw being the Cheif of Police is somewhat of an important job but still, they would've went to the station first, and I didn't receive any prior notice of this. _

_"Coming!" I yelled. Stiffly getting out of the chair. Getting older really had taken a toll on me but at least I still had Bella, maybe she have kids and then I would be able to play with them and help her take care of them. All without the dumb moron who broke my daughter's hert. I swear that if i ever see him again, i will land his ass in jail. No matter what Carlisle meant to me, my daughter means more to me than anything in the world. _

_I unlocked the deadbolt, and slowly opened the door. To my surprise I saw Billy, his son Jacob, and Sam Uley. The all looked so sad._

_"Come in guys, it raining outside." I said._

_"Charlie, you may want to sit down," Billy started, "It's about Bella." What?? Bella, my girl, my friend, something was worng with BELLA. _

_"What about Bella!" I wass already starting to get emotional. "What's wrong with her... Where is she."_

_"Isabella Swan has perished, taking her own life by jumping off a cliff. We fear that the dangerous current had pulled her under, and brought her body out to sea. WE have many people looking for her, but nothing can be found, no blood, no hair, nothing at all."_

_"Bella's... gone." and thats where I blanked out._

_End of Flashback  
_Bella's POV

I never actually saw his reaction when they told him I was dead. But my gift allowed me to read their minds. I serveral differnt parts of a gift, I could read minds, change them, and make illusions. Such as giving charlie the illusion that I had never exsisted. But I never did that, because once you have etenaty to live, I don't want to feel guilty of making my father think that I never had lived at all.

My father remained alive for the next 5 years, after I died. His life was taken by cancer, and he dided a slow and painful death. I kept my distance from him for the first 3 years after my death, because I still had to practice self control around humans. During which at this time I did night soures, online courses, and practiced to keep under control. I stuidied to become a nurse. Being a vampire has its advantages, and I finished medical school in 3 years only. I then went to the hospital where Charlie was in, and got my first job.

I couldn't have any better luck, because my job was to take care of Charlie when the doctor was not around. I would stay by his bedside. He was so full of cancer, he didn't recognise me.

Several time his heart had stopped, and i would have to restart it again. I just couldn't let him go.

"Nurse," A hourse voice came into my ear. I looked down to see Charlie barely seeing me through his tear-filled eyes.

"Yes Charlie," I kept my mask on, so that he couldn't see my face, and this was the first time he had awoken in 6 weeks.

"Nurse, am I dieing," asked charlie. If i could weep i would've. Me taking care of my father, and he not knowing who I was. "because if I am, I want you to put this on my daughters grave for me. " I looked down and in his hand there was a golden locket. The one that I saw in his room, but never looked into.

"Of course, sir." I couldn't help it, I removed the mask because I knew my father only had minutes left. He looked up slowly, and I saw his eyes close forever, but a smile was etched upon his face.

"Goodbye Dad."

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will tri to update faster. Thank you to all who had reveiwed, and i will try to get get the next chapter up after 5 more reveiws. Thx. **


	4. Brittany WHO?

A/N: Just something to add in

A/N: Just something to add in... Charlie Smiled because he saw the face of his daughter on the nurse, even though it was changed. So he died smiling. Also I will try to update weekly.

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did... I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4: Brittany WHO?

Carlisle POV

Alice just went into a vision. I hope that Edward would take the new okay. It's a good thing the Emmett and Jasper took Edward hunting, so that we could talk to Alice. Rose doesn't seem to understand why we take such precautions. But Edward hurt so much when he left.

_Flashback_

_(Bella's Birthday)_

"_Oops..." she said, just as she cut her finger on the gift wrap. The smell of fresh blood hit my nose. Even though I am experienced and the most control of the rest of my family, the smell hit me hard._

_A Growl that rose from Jasper's chest brought me back to my senses. I quickly looked at Edward and then to Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear. Edward had thrown himself in to her and Jasper was flying after them. I heard glass crack, and Bella was in a heap on the floor, bloody and marred, while Emmett and Edward were fighting Jasper. _

"_Emmett, Rosalie, get Jasper out of here," I yelled, "NOW!" They left without another glance. I could tell they were holding their breath._

"_Edward, Bring her to the kitchen. Alice, go get my bag." I looked at Esme, her eyes were as black as night._

"_Dear, you may want to leave, and go for a quick hunt." She smiled slightly. I fought with myself, to stop me from going with her and reminded myself to go to Bella. _

_I went into the kitchen, just as Alice came in with it._

"_Edward, go, please." I told him._

"_No!"_

"_Edward, please." I was happy to see Bella supporting me._

"_Alice, go with Edward."_

_Then Bella and I had talked and when I was finished with her arm, Edward and Esme came in. _

"_Come on Bella, lets take you home." Edward put his arms around her._

_Esme left with them and I finished putting away my utensils. I heard a thump, and guessing that Bella had just tripped, I quickly went to the living room. When I got there Bella was in Edward's arms._

"_Thank you" she whispered. _

_I noticed that she had changed her clothing. Probably Esme had given her clothes so the Charlie couldn't tell what had happened. _

"_I'll be back later." Said Edward._

"_See you then," Emse went to hug Bella, "I'm so sorry dear."_

"_its okay."_

_I heard a crunch of gravel, and the Volvo was gone. _

"_Esme, where were we went we got interrupted..."_

_End Flashback_

That day, is a black day in Cullen History. Edward came back and told Esme and I that we have to leave, for Bella's sake. I understood immediately, but it still upset me just the same. I knew that if Emse could cry, the tears would've been rolling right away.

Within the next two weeks, the Cullens had left Forks forever.

Until Now...

...

...

...

Alice had awoken from her trance with a start.

"It will take a lot a persuasion, but he will come."

"Oh thank goodness," Esme stated.

"But he said that he will not go to school, or go anywhere that reminds him of her."

"Oh, well at least the family is still together."

Alice POV

I was happy that Edward was going to come. But something troubled me, I couldn't see the near future of our family. I saw moving to Forks, talking to Edward about it but that was it.

_DING...DONG_

Rose glanced at me before heading toward the door. I didn't see this coming, I don't understand, am I faulty in more ways than one. Carlisle looked at me more closely, and I knew he could tell I was uncomfortable with this situation. He didn't need Jasper for that.

"Hello," Rosalie was talking quietly, but I heard just the same. "Umm... please wait here a second, while I go get Carlisle."

A second later, she appeared on top of the stairs.

"Carlisle, a young girl is here to see you,"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second. Alice, who us this girl? What do you know?"

"I didn't see her coming, nor do I see the future with her here."

I saw worry in his eyes, but he left just the same.

Rosalie POV

I went back down to meet that girl at the door. She had big, beautiful topaz eyes. AND her body, god I hate her already. But maybe this is the girl for Edward, the new Bella. Jeez, just saying the name leaves a fowl taste is my mouth. _The Girl who wanted to be a vampire. _What was going on I her head, I don't know, but I am happy that Edward left her. She is not a sister of mine.

"Hello, our leader or father is coming down."

"Oh, its just so hard to fine a place to stay..."

"Oh really, well come in and lets talk." Then Carlisle came in to veiw.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is where me and my family live."

"Hello, I'm Brittany."

I'm ending the chapter here, but we'll see her again soon don't worry.

REVEIW!! and thanks to all who have added my story to their faves, and reveiws, i love them, the more i get, the more likely Edward and Bella will together, the less I get, the less likely they will get together. IM evil, your point is??

In 5 more reveiws, another Chapter up!!


	5. Confusion Struck

I decided since I have sometime, and my brain is packing in the info already to the point of explosion, that I could write a tiny chapter

I decided since I have sometime, and my brain is packing in the info already to the point of explosion, that I could write a tiny chapter. Anyways enjoy the story,

Chapter 5

Mysterious Vampire's POV (245 years earlier)

Going home from work was hard, going home, pretending to be going to rest and be ready for the next day. The hospital was uneventful as usual, except for the death of the Police Chief. I believe that his name was Charlie Swan. The new nurse, a vampire to say the least, was watching him so _lovingly_. It confused me, but I have kept a close watch to her anyways.

I saw her remove her mask and Charlie had looked at her and a smile had appeared while the last of his heartbeats had faded away. I quickly caught a glimpse of the girl's face. It was one that I had scene earlier in the year, in a memorial service, only more detailed to suit the face of a vampire. _Bella Swan... what are you doing here?_

5 years later

BPOV

It's been 5 years since the death of my beloved father, and ten since 'mine'. I had moved from Forks and went to Canada, but not close to Alaska. I was not ready to see Edward and his family again. That jerk is probably there, in his room, snuggling with that bitch that lives there, Tanya.

Since I already got a degree in medicine, might as not let it go to waste. I was living outside Victoria, British Colombia. Deciding to be working a night shift, I decided to go in and apply for a job.

"Hello, my name in Marie Brandon," I wasn't feeling creative, so I decided to use Alice's last name when she was a human. The female secretary looked at me, with pure hate within her eyes. _If I had a body like that, I wouldn't be working in a hospital. She so beautiful, it sickens me._

"What position did you have in mind?" She said, trying to act nice.

"I was thinking of being a nurse," I said, handing her my resume, and identification cards, stating I was 22, even though clearly I looked somewhat younger. She looked it over, and called for someone named Amelia.

"Dr. Ann is going to ask you questions," _God, two beautiful ladies working alongside each other, which will bring more men in... Especially since Dr. Ann is married, oh, the rejected guys will go for... _I cut that thought quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. "Just go to the end of the hall, turn left and the first door on your right, she should be in there."

I followed the instructions and found a lot of offices alongside each other. I came to the one the read on a gold plat 'Dr. Amelia Ann', and knocked several times. A man opened the door, and motioned me to come in.

The office was beautiful, though the hospital walls had a pale green color, the office was amazing. A young woman, about the age of 25 sat behind the desk, writing stuff down. I look around quickly and noticed something familiar, a large wooden cross that hung on the wall behind the large mahogany desk. Before I could look more closely at it, someone cleared their voice.

"Dr. Ann, this is Marie Brandon, a girl with a medical degree and fresh out of college."

_I wonder if she is willing to go out with me._ The guy thought. I looked at him and he looked around 50 years old. Dr. Ann looked up, and I saw her ice blue eyes. She nodded and it almost felt like I was in an exam room. She showed no emotion in her eyes. After a few moments, she smiled. But she didn't say anything, nothing at all.

"Umm, I was told to come here to be interviewed by Dr. Ann," The doctor's smile grew, and the man behind me laughed. _Its so funny, that was the interview, seeing as the doctor is mute. _

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Ms. Brandon. But Dr. Ann can't speak. She had an accident when she was younger, and her throat was crushed. She was able to be saved, but she lost her voice from it. She could speak, but it would be much too painful. They usually send candidates for jobs to her, and she will give the verdict on if you should be hired just from your personality." I looked at the doctor again, but this time only saw sorrow in her eyes. She the motioned something with her arms, got up and left. " Apparently, you just received your first job after school, she says you're a keeper, but be warned, some of us don't always believe that by sitting in a room with someone for 5 minutes, is long enough to be hired. So you will be watched." Okay, now I'm getting a creepy feeling from this guy. I glared at him, and he backed away. Natural Instinct told him to leave me alone. I got up and left the hospital, got into my Midnight Black Lamborghini Reventon. I drove home.

As I was preparing to go on a hunt, I thought came into my mind. _I never heard a thought that went through Amelia's head._ I stood in my room, confusion struck and after 8 hours of pondering, I realized I hade to be at work in 4 more hours, and I needed to hunt.

**Don't get mad yet, Amelia is very important to the story, especially with the cross. Oops... I said to much already, but I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. 5 more please, luv you all... Thanks... And I'll update soon.**


	6. More Mysteries of DR Ann

**I'm Going to Continue in Bella's POV for now, just because I am on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyet. All other belong to me: Dr. Reynolds, Dr. Ann, and Brittany.**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I got into my car and sped off for work. I know understand _his_ thought about a built in radar detector, but even if the cops see me, they'll never be able to catch me. I pulled in when the dark was just beginning. I was able to get the night shift, in case the sun was shining during the day. _I wonder I if that new nurse is in tonight, after what Dr. Reynolds told me in Dr. Ann's Office... man Dr. Anns so hot! _Well, I can guess what is the news in guy's heads.

"Hello Marie," hmmmm... the secretary seems nicer today. _All those new guys coming in..._ OF COURSE. "Dr. Ann would like to see you in her office again, to tell you, or rather write you down the rules about work."

"Kay then, ah, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What is her position in the Hospital?"

"Sorry, Who's?"

"Dr. Ann's"

"Oh, she is the head surgeon, best one around here actually. She may only be 25 and mute, but she's saved more lives then all the doctors in this hospital put together. Her opinion is recognized and often followed by everyone. She's only been here for 5 years though." What? She's been a surgeon since she was 20. That Girl got brains. "Oh, and she won't be in right away, she's currently in the OR, but she should be done in 30 minutes."

With those words, I left without another word.

When I came to the now familiar door, I knocked. Oh yeah, she's not there. I went into the office, and took a seat. I looked around, and my eyes went to three items.

First was a picture, which looked really old. In there was a man, a woman and a baby. The man had blond hair, with emerald green eyes, and slightly brown skin. The woman had blond hair as well, but with ice blue eyes. The baby I guessed was Amelia, with her ice blue eyes and what? Blond hair? I thought her hair was black... It sure looked natural even to a vampire's eye.

The next was a newer picture, must have been taken in the last 2 years. Dr. Ann was in a gorgeous dress, with her _black_ hair in a complicated bun. She was standing beside a man with perfect features, pale skin and rings under his eyes as if suffering sleepless nights. A vampire, I snarled under my breath. He has brown hair, looks around the age of 30 and topaz eyes, a least he was vegetarian. I guess this was her husband.

The third was the cross I noticed earlier. It looked exactly like the one in Carlisle's study. I looked at is very closely, and found an engraving. Made by Anthony Cullen. _Anthony Cullen? _Was that Carlisle's father? If so, how did she get a hold of this?

A quiet noise of the door opening had snapped my attention to present. Dr. Ann entered and smiled as soon as she saw me. She looked so pretty, she had the skin from her father and the eyes from her mother. Her blood smelled so good to, like white chocolate. I looked at her and she looked back with excitement in her eyes.

She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down information that I would need.

She then wrote that I would be starting in the birth center. Yay, all the little babies. I left without another word and went to work.

When my shift was over, I went to the parking lot. I was ready for another hunt before exploring the area. I saw Dr. Ann coming out at the same time, getting into her Blood Red Mercedes and driving off. Detour, I thought. I wanted to see her husband with my own eyes. A vampire, huh? Well, I would protect the human that is in his midst.

I left my car at the hospital, and ran after the car, unseen of course. She pulled up to a white bungalow house, in the middle of the woods. So no one will hear her scream, I thought. She got out and made her way into the house. I didn't want to go any closer, so her husband can't tell that I am there.

I ran off.

2 year later...

I was working in the emergency department of the hospital now. It was a crazy night, for me and Dr. Ann. Dr. Reynolds was in and out just as much as she was, but he had learned his lesson from me, and kept his head down. Middle of winter and then everyone decides to go into a twelve car pileup. They were in the OR forever, saving lives. Since I received the job here, I haven't talked with Dr. Ann at all, but the other nurses were nice to me.

I was just about to call the next patient in when I looked into the room and saw someone.

Someone I was hoping never to see again as well as his family.

CARLISLE...

"Nancy, can you take over for me, I need to see Dr. Ann immediately." She was the person to ask if you had a problem or need time off. I raced off to her office for the first time in 2 years. To my escape.

Carlisle POV

It was time to move again. So Victoria, BC was the choice of everyone in the family, except Edward. But we had to move, so we did. I smelt another vampire in the vicinity, with a vaguely familiar scent, but nothing else. I came up to the reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and I want to apply for a job."

Bella's POV

I ran at human speed to her office. I knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for an answer. Amelia was at her desk, looking tired and older since I first met her. She looked up in surprise and smiled when she saw me.

"I need time off, right away please. I feel sick." She looked surprised and spoke very quietly and hoarse to me.

"Why? It's so busy, if it's any other day I would but..." Pain was obvious in hers eyes, and she got up.

Then I smelt him approaching, and I stiffened, and I saw Amelia do the same. What is with her? She looked at me at pointed to a door that goes to another hallway. I gave a quick thanks. My eyes swept the office and noticed the cross was gone. I left while Dr. Reynolds came in, being the speaker for Dr. Ann.

Carlisle working over here, I must move.

Carlisle POV

I knocked at the door, and a man answered. That's when the smell of white chocolate hit me. It smelt so good, even though it was human food, as a scent of blood for humans, made it appetizing to vampires.

I saw a lady sitting at the desk, her ice blue eyes looking directly in my topaz. I sat down and waited for the first words. We sat for 10 minutes and she made some weird movements with her arms and the guy spoke.

"You have received the job, and start in a month." I didn't ask any questions and left.

Outside I thought about questions. First, Why was I able to smell her blood, after not really be affected for hundreds of years? Second, Why didn't she speak to me? Those eyes were holding pain and fright, and I didn't understand why.

**Bella's in Trouble. And what's with Amelia, jeez, this is complicated now. The next Chapter is Bella's escape and the next after we'll get back to Edward and Brittany in present time.**


	7. Oh God, If there is a God

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to clear up the confusion soon

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to clear up the confusion soon.**

**Disclaimer: Although I don't own Twilight, I do own Amelia Ann, and Brittany, oh and all other characters that don't appear in the actual twilight series**.

Chapter Seven: Oh God, if there is a God...

Carlisle POV

I got into my Black Mercedes and decided to drive around the parking lot once, to spot the car of the vampire I had smelt. There were two cars that looked like they didn't belong to doctors but rather to celebrities: A red Mercedes, and Black Lamborghini. To which belonged to the vampire was unknown my dear Esme is waiting for me at home.

Bella's POV

I had remained out of view from the office until I heard Carlisle leave. He had got the job, but wasn't starting for a month. Enough time for me to give my two weeks notice and get away from Victoria, and move to France.

"Marie, one of the nurses from the OR is sick, and I need someone now," Dr. Reynolds said as he and Dr. Ann were leaving her office. _Oh, I wonder how shes..._wait what? I thought I just heard something from Amelia's mind. I shook it off, never in the two years that I had worked here have I heard something come out more than the sentence today, and the pain her eyes showed was unbearable. I'm glad I'm not like Jasper.

"Alright," Wait now what was I saying... The OR, The OPERATING ROOM, with the blood, and guts spread on a table, and I being a vampire. OH shit, I'm in trouble.

I walked in after the two, and saw that nothing had started. Dr. Reynolds handed me some clothes that would be the attire in a Operating Room. I saw doctors around who I haven't seen before and they were busy filling Dr. Ann in on what the problem was. I guess she's doing the surgery.

I went and got changed, and when I got back everyone was ready to start.

" Okay Everyone, this is Mr. Fredrick Banner, and he has a brain tumor that's needs to be remove. This is a delicate procedure and must be cared for carefully. Only Dr. Ann will do the actual cutting but please pay attention to what Dr. Reynolds says she needs." **(A/N I'm not going to talk about what she actually did in the operation, cause I don't know this stuff) **It was my old Biology teacher, god he got old. The scent of his blood hit my nostrils and I felt my eyes darken. But I fought the monster inside of me as the operation continued. I saw Dr. Ann's eyes fall on me every so often when she was making movements to ask for tools. The operation finished after 4 hours, and I was relieved to get out.

"Excuse me," I felt tugging on my uniform, after I changed and left, ready to go home. "Is my Grampa going to be okay?" I looked own to see a 4 year old girl with red hiar and brown eyes staring at me.

"Yes, he will be fine."

I quickly left because I wanted to kill that girl, and everyone in the hospital. Yes I worked in emergency, but there was never that much blood with in a room. I rushed into my car and sped of into the dawn.

The Next Day

I came in with my resignation letter at hand. As I reached reception, I saw a tall, muscular man talking with secretary. _Oh I want to get some of you, too bad you're already taken by Dr. Ann. _So, this must be her husband, I sniffed the air and smelt the vampire.

"Anyways, I'll see you in a week, at the staff party," he said as he gracefully left the room. Oh yeah, the staff party...

"Hi, I'm handing in my resignation letter, I received a new job from Normandy, France."

"Oh, Congrats... This isn't the first one I received either today." The secretary replied sadly.

"Oh, who else is leaving," I asked honestly curious, cause nobody had that on their mind. Unless,

"Why, Dr. Amelia Ann is leaving as well, moving to Australia, I heard." Surprise, surprise, but why was she leaving so suddenly. Surely someone would have known.

I went and worked my last 2 weeks at the Hospital, never finding out why and left Canada before any of the Cullens knew I was there.

Back To Present

As I am sitting in m 2 story Victorian Style house, with my "daughter" Stacie. She was turned when she was only eight, and about 10 years after I left BC. She had lovely white blond hair that waved down to her neck. She was my sweetie. It was only me and she and I loved her so much. I had become a teacher after 50 years of being a doctor, and really being sick of it.

"Mommy, can we go shopping?" she said with her French accent. Oh yeah, I met her in France.

"Sure sweetie,"

When we reached the mall, I smelt another vampire. It was that guy who was married to Dr. Ann, and he was with a 17 year old girl, with brown hair with blond streaks with ice blue eyes. Ewww... age difference anyone? Jeez, he must love blue eyes. Dr. Ann died in Australia about a year after moving in a freak sand storm and they never found her body.

"Come on Miley, Time to bring you home, we are moving tomorrow." I saw here eyes move to me, and back to him an nodded. I saw them leave, and turned back to Stacie.

"Let's go, you are starting Forks Elementary tomorrow."

"Yeah, and your starting high school again. After creating the illusion that we actually have parents and that we are sister's right?"

"Of course. Now let's get ready to move back to Forks."

**There ya have it, Bella Escaped. Dr. Ann dead, and they are back in Forks. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks. Oh, and at least 5 more ****s'il vous plais.**** Confusion with Dr. Ann, Future chapters tell all.**


	8. Meeting Part One

Chapter 8: Forks, Sweet Forks

Chapter 8: Meeting Part One

"Hello, I'm Brittany."

Rose's POV

Look at her strut her stuff, just like she's all that. Well, guess what, she's not. I'm more beautiful, and sexy, and just I' m me, Rosalie. That little bitch ain't getting more than a glance from my Emmett. Hell No!

I then heard snickering from Outside, and I saw the boys returning from the hunt, of course it was Edward laughing, his gold eyes dancing for once. I ran over to Emmett and began placing kisses everywhere I could reach.

"Get a Room," Jasper yelled before running in to see Alice.

"Planning on it," Emmett shouted after him before carrying me upstairs towards are bedroom.

Carlisle POV

"Well Brittany, I see you sort of met the family. Jasper was the blond one who went upstairs, Emmett was the one who was carrying Rosalie, and Edward is the one who is sulking in the corner. He lost his girlfriend a long time ago, and still can't get over her," I explained to her.

"Well, you didn't stop me," Edward retorted.

"Don't you dare put this on Carlisle, YOU were the one who told us to up and leave," Esme defended.

"Only because I was trying to protect her. You remember what Jasper did at her birthday"

"You leave Jasper out of this," Alice yelled back at me.

"Fine, just leave me alone!" With that he ran upstairs, slammed his door, and began blaring his music.

"You see, the death of Bella is a touchy subject for everyone." Just then Alice went into a vision.

"Ummm, What's up with her?" Brittany asked.

"Oh Alice, she can see the future." Esme replied. "Is something wrong? Its just were weren't expecting company."

"I was wandering around, and I smelt vampires, you see, I have no family for over 250 years, and I'm scared."

"Don't worry, why don't you stay with us!" I started.

"Yeah, we can be like sisters." Alice said. I didn't notice her come out of her trance. I shot her a questioning look. "Baseball, anyone?"

"Yeah," Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Umm, what do you mean by Baseball," Brittany asked me,

"It a game we like to play when there is a big storm out, it cloaks the sound of the bat hitting the ball, if you know what I mean,"

"Sounds fun, may I watch?"

"Of course dear," Esme said nicely to this girl. Maybe see will be a nice girl for Edward.

"Carlisle, don't even begin thinking about that, No One can replace Bella, no one."

YES EDWARD I thought to him.

Edward's POV

How Dare he think anyone can replace Bella. Just because Rose took me to go looking for a new girl, didn't mean I really tried. Bella was long gone, gone before I could return to her. All those dreadful lies I spat to her face, and the way she took it in... the look of pain and incomprehension etched upon her beautiful face. Her brown eyes boring into me, to see if I was lying. I has to keep solid, not able to let her know that it was so hard, so hard to let her go.

That vampire is nothing to me, nothing at all. She can try, Tanya tried. But I will belong to no one. Only Bella. Isabella Marie Swan owns my dead heart.

We were going to be playing Baseball. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were taking the Jeep. While Carlisle, Esme, Brittany, and I took the Mercedes. I had to sit beside the vile creature that was Brittany. As soon as the car stopped, I threw open the door and took off toward the clearing, as fast as I could.

I reached the clearing at least a minute ahead of everyone. I started marking out the bases, when everyone came through the brush. As I finished, Carlisle had everything out and Jasper and Alice were throwing the ball back and forth to each other.

Rose cleared her throat.

"Kay, we need to make teams." She started. Alice started jumping up and down. Of course she would be choosing the teams, its so Alice.

" One team will be Emmett, Esme, myself and Jasper. And the other is Carlisle, Rosalie, Brittany, and Edward. Esme, I know you like to ref but it is nice to have even sides." Alice started.

"Alright lets get started," Emmett yelled. He kissed Rosalie and quickly ran to the pile of bats that was dropped by second based, and was back in a flash.

" Umm... what are the rules?" Brit asked. Esme explained them in great detail, and Carlisle spoke.

"We might want to get started before the rain comes down, lets see who will bat first. Brittany versus Jasper, I think that will be good, what number am I thinking between 1-1000. Brittany won one the third guess. Jasper was busy scowling as he went to play outfield with Emmett.

"Hey, Brit. You wanna bat first," Rosealie had asked her. _God, I hate her so ..._

_Me, bat first. Hell no! _

"No, but thanks anyways Rosalie." Rosalie gave the bat to Carlisle, who in turn took it and got ready to hit the ball.

Esme was pitching, Alice was catching. I sat scowling by the forest edge, not liking the teaming arrangements. If Alice thought Brittany would be my new girl, she had another thing coming.

The baseball game lasted for 2 hours. The score had ended in a tie. I rather enjoyed myself. In the middle of the game, I had collided with Emmett, and started wrestling. Jasper joined and we manage to drag Carlisle into it to. More we rolling into him, and he deciding on taking revenge on us for getting him dirty. The Wives stayed on the sidelines cheering on their husbands, and Brittany seemed out of place. We eventually got back to the game.

After the game ended , everyone had gotten into their cars, except for me.

"I'm going to run home," I told them. They looked at me, worry in their eyes.

_I hope it's not me that is the reason he deciding this _– Brittany

_Oh, please Emmett just bring us home now – _Rosalie

_That was fun, got Edward real good. Now he needs to run home, so he can hide from me – _Emmet

_He not feeling anything _– Jasper. That shouldn't surprise him, I've stopped feeling so strongly, so that he could bear staying with Alice.

_Oh, Edward nothing is going to happen to you –_ Alice.

_I hope nothing is wrong – _Esme

_He will be fine –_ Carlisle.

With that I ran off. Heading back towards the house.


	9. Meeting Part Two

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper's POV **

"Emmett, Jasper please come down, we need to talk." I heard Carlisle say from the backyard.

"Aww... I was just about to kick Jasper's Ass to the next millennium with this war game... for the first time" I couldn't help but start to laugh. In truth if we had continued to play, he probably would have came close, like usual, then start gloating, and I do a little maneuver known as strategy, and then defeat him. But to keep myself from possible death glares and constant jealousy/anger he has, I'll let him think he would have won this time. I make no promises though, it may hurt me in the future.

I got up and turned off the X-box 360 and followed Emmett to the backyard. We found Carlisle and Esme sitting on a white marble bench, hand in hand. Rose was leaning on the back window of the house, not really paying attention. Alice and Brittany was sitting on the side of the fountain. I felt a sudden happy emotion coming from Emmett. I looked over at him and then quickly understood what he was thinking. I was about to say something when I saw my wife go into a vision.

"We'd better move to the swing, unless we want to take an unnecessary bath." She whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany, looked over to Emmett and nodded.

"Ah man, Alice you really know how to ruin someone's fun." Emmett said glumly. I took a seat beside Alice and put my arm around her. It was quiet for a moment until Carlisle cleared his throat.

**Carlisle POV**

I cleared my throat, knowing what the reaction would be when talking to Edward. I would need all the help I would get. So I started my little speech to my other sons.

" We're moving," I started, "Back to Forks. And I need your help to coax Edward into coming. Jasper, you are going to stay here and help keep him calm. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice I want you to, sort of, secure the perimeter or be ready to catch Edward if he tries to run. We have to keep him from running to the Volturi again. Try to act natural."

As I saw each of my loving 'children' nod, and disappear into the woods that surrounds the house. Esme looked at me with her Topaz eyes full of worry.

"Everything will be okay." I reassured her as I placed a kiss on her cool cheek. I knew Edward was coming, and convincing him to come would be hard to do.

"I know, I just can't lose another child again." She said looking down. I knew if she could cry she would.

- 5 minutes later –

"Awww... Emmett, must you two share spit everywhere you go." I heard Edward say. I smiled, at least it wasn't hard for Emmett and Rose to act natural.

"Yes, and if it makes you feel any better we'll give you a big hug and kiss as well!" Emmett retorted.

"I'll pass... I think."

Edward came into the clearing, saw us, and sat near the fountain. He looked at me, with an annoyed expression on his face. I knew he was trying to get into my head, but I was reciting a book of medical practices from start to finish in Latin.

"Edward, I know you were wondering what is going on, so now is the time that I will tell you." Edward sighed, and looked ready for anything I could throw at him.

**A/N Should I End the chapter now... Nah, I want to know what happens next as well. Happy Summer to All! Enjoy :D Its my form of cookies for all the reviews **

"I have friends that I haven't seen in five hundred year. Well, I just came in contact with them and we're going to be moving into the same area as them for awhile." I started. Edward was curious enough, but I knew that he was trying to poke in my head for more information, but I was keeping my head preoccupied on other things. Jasper was showing the same amount of curiosity, while Brittany was looking in the woods, her face vacant of emotion.

"David and Derek Justice are brothers, and their vegetarians as well. But they live a different life to ours. They move around the world and adopt orphans every 30 or so years. The kids remain human till they are twenty, though they are given the choice between immortality or humanity. They have two kids now. David is going to send me an email, with pictures, so you know who they are. They do know our secret, so it will be easier. They are from Australia, brother and sister. Miley or Mia, however you want to call her is 17... no one knows her full name, when they adopted her, the papers say Mia. Cameron is 16. I think you'll like them."

Edward was getting impatient, and he knew I was stalling.

"Edward, We're moving back to Forks." I said plainly.

**A/N Can't stop, must finish, or else you one of you is going to virtually kill me. 8O! I'll be nice, for reviews, jeez... being in Europe makes me soft. Don't worry, It's temporary. Evil Laugh **

"WHAT! I'm not going, not after Bella, I'm not going at all and I don't care what you say."

"Edward, we're moving rather you like it or not, and your coming with us," Esme said beside me, "I'm not going to let you, hurt me anymore, I won't lose another child after Bella." I saw Jasper straining to keep him calm. I felt sorry for him.

"No!!" and with that, Edward ran out of the clearing. I just waited calmly, giving Esme a quick peck.

"Jasper, you can leave, if it gets to hard for you." Then I heard the sound I was waiting for. The sound of crashing boulders, and a sickening sound of someone getting pushed into the ground.

Emmett and Rosalie were carrying a fighting Edward back, While Alice was smiling like a madman behind them.

"I was the one to tackle him, since I knew where he was going!" she said. Jasper got up and hugged her before relieving Rosalie in restraining Edward with Emmett.

"Jeez Eddie, you should get mad more often, you tend to put on a bigger fight." Emmett said jokingly, but when Edward growl so loudly, I'm sure I saw Emmett filch.

"You know... you'll never know what may be there now, unless you go to it. Once your scared of something, you should try it again, or over time, you get more scared. I'm sure you felt strongly about Bella, but by going back, It will make you stronger." It was Brittany who spoke.

"That was really deep, for someone so shallow." Rosalie muttered.

**Edward POV**

"That was really deep for someone so shallow." I heard Rosalie say. I felt sudden anger. How could Rose just say that. I looked at Brittany, but no emotion was displayed on her face. No thought through her head.

Esme was looking at Rosalie, warning her not to go any farther. In fact everyone looked pretty worked up. Even calm Carlisle got up from the bench and started pacing, his eyes pitch black, the same as everyone except Brittany.

"You know what, I'll go. I'll hate every minute of it, I won't go to school, But I'll go." When I said that, everyone eyes returned to topaz, and they left, to calm their heads.

2 hours later-

**Esme POV**

I was so happy that my family was staying whole. Carlisle locked himself in his study, and everyone to their rooms. I stayed outside and worked on the garden.

" Esme, I have the email here. Please come to my study."

I raced there, and Carlisle was sitting at the desk, his laptop on his desk. I came to him, and saw that he didn't even open it yet.

I looked at him, and him at me, our topaz eyes meeting each others as he clicked the email to open. There was four pictures.

Two of them showed vampires, looking almost alike, I was guessing them as David and Derek. They both had brown hair, around the same height. Almost Identical.

The third was of a boy, in his teens. He had tanned skin, green eyes. He was well-muscled, with golden brown hair. He looked like a model, but I knew he wasn't a vampire.

The last picture was of a girl. She was in her teens as well. She had blond hair, with thick brown streaks in it. She had tanned skin, and ice blue eyes. She was very petit.

I looked at Carlisle, but he had his eyes stuck on the picture of the girl. His eyes were getting darker, and his facial expression was one that if he could cry, he would have.

I wonder what Mia had done to have Carlisle look at her so caringly.

**A/N End Of Chapter. Hope you like it... Review please. **


	10. Meeting the Justices BELLA

Ok Niceness over

**Ok Niceness over. Niceness is over... I think! So I'm back in Canada, now its summer vacation, with work, sleep, write, and PARTY. Okay maybe I'll be nice again. Happy Summer Everyone! AND WE REACHED 100 REVEIWS!! **

**Disclaimer: Okay this is for the rest of the story... I don't own Twilight!! (It really hurts to say that... but it is true. **

**Chapter 10**

Bella POV

The movers were bringing our furniture and stuff into our new 2-story house. It has a sort of cabin-like appeal though. But it suits our needs. We live about 5 miles from the town of Forks, in the bush, with plenty of wildlife. Stacie and I drove up with my new midnight blue BMW. Of course, our 'parents' were coming later.

"Hey Belle" Stacie said behind me. She had toured the house, screamed that she LOVED her room, and ran into me all within a minute. "Belle, can we tour the town now?? PLEASE??" she asked me with cute puppy-dog eyes and her adorable French accent.

"I haven't even seen the inside of the house yet." I mimicked her accent, since the story around here is that we are from France. "And you know that your trick doesn't work on me."

She pouted for a second before looking at me smiling evilly. "You won't be able to see the inside of the house till the movers are done putting the stuff in. It looks better anyways." She is telekinetic. So I wouldn't be able to step a foot into the house, until she said so

"You are one evil little vampire, you know that." We had spoken this whole conversation in a pitch to low for the movers to hear. We jumped into my car and drove off towards the town. I followed the speed limit when we reached town, and believe me it was so slow. I saw that really, nothing has changed, except for newer buildings and one new street. I drove past my old house, but the grass was overgrown, and the house was caving in. It was abandoned.

I kept going until we came by the elementary school. School was already in session for a month. Stacie was looking out at the children playing on the playground. _I hope I can fit in._ "Stacie, you're too energetic to not be able to. You're a natural kid." _Thanks. _I smiled towards her, and she smiled back.

Then about half a mile away was the new high school. They tore down the separate building and built one solitary building with dark windows. It had a huge parking lot, and a high fence surrounding it. It was dark grey, and very gloomy. All that was missing was barb wire. Great, instead of going to high school for the second time, I'm going to prison instead.

I turned onto the new road. The construction was buzzing around everywhere. Many new houses were going up and they were beautiful. It looked like forks was getting a rich section. I saw another moving truck at one, and decided to go meet these newbie's as well.

I pulled up and saw a white Jaguar parked beside the house. I got out of the car and looked at the house and the car. The car had a black leather interior and a pearly white exterior. The windows were dark tinted and hard to see into. Unless you were like us.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," a voice said. I jumped a little bit. "Unless you want Mia pissed off and probably tries to kill you. It's her mechanical baby." I turned slowly and came face-to-face with a young boy.

He looked about 15 or 16 years old. He had perfectly tanned skin, golden brown hair, and green eyes. He was tall, and well-muscled. An Athlete, no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Justice. Can I help you with something?" he asked me. Usually guys tend to stumble on their words when talking to me, but he didn't once. _She's pretty, and she's a vegetarian vampire._ That got me off guard.

"Ahh... sorry. I'm Belle Lafrance; I'm new here as well. I was just checking out the neighborhood. Meet some people you know." Then I sniffed the air. I smelt two vampires coming straight for us. I stiffened and I saw Stacie do the same. We half-crouched, not wanting to cause too much attention to ourselves. Cameron was snickering at our actions, but when I growled quietly, he stopped immediately.

Two male vampires appeared beside the moving van. One was the vampire from the mall, Dr. Ann's old husband. The other looked like his twin, except with shorter hair, and a little taller. I never have seen him before.

"Hello, I didn't realize we had company. I'm David Justice, and this is my brother Derek." Said the unknown one. "I didn't think another coven would be moving here as well. I guess Forks is getting popular for vegetarians. Would you like to come inside, and we could chat." I nodded slowly, and I saw Cameron smile.

Stacie was quiet, by my side the entire side. _I want to leave, may I go please?_ I nodded slightly, and I saw Derek looking at me, and I shrugged. I'm not ready to tell them what my power is; I followed the trio into their living room. David paid the movers, and watched them leave. He sat down on the white leather couch with Cameron, while Derek sat on the matching loveseat. I sat in the chair across from them, and watched their every move. I don't know them, even though I will get for warned I don't want to take the chance of one of them trying to kill me or Cameron.

"Mia, we have company. Can you please come down please?" I heard quiet footsteps coming from upstairs as a familiar scent hit my nose. One of white chocolate. But from who, I couldn't remember. I turned to see Mia walking into the room; she was the girl from the mall. Her hair looked blonder rather than brown. I guess her natural color was blond. Even her face seem familiar, but from my human life. She smiled before sitting beside her boyfriend.

"This is little Mia. Or Derek likes to call her Miley. Cameron and she are our adopted children currently. Mia is 17 and Cameron is 16. I'm the father of the household, while Derek is more of the uncle. He is Mia's boyfriend. And he isn't trying anything funny."

"Sorry." I muttered looking down. But how did he know?

"If you wandering how I know, I can sense how you may feel about your thoughts, but I can't read them. One who can is..." David was cut off by a hard growl from Derek. It was almost as if he knew about my power. I guess he didn't want the kids to know that many vampires tend to have powers.

"Are you going to school here?" Cameron asked, looking a little happier.

"Yeah, as a junior. And Stacie is starting 3rd grade." I answered.

"Great, you're in the same grade as Mia. I'm guessing Stacie is the girl that was with you." he stated. He was smart too. "How many times have you gone to high school before?" he already knew I was a vampire, so I guess that's why he questioned further.

"Only once before, but I never finished it. I was changed about a week before I could graduate. So this is my first time as a vampire."

"Cool, sounds fun." He smiled. He was cute, but not like Ed...him. I still can't think his name. I clutched my chest again. Mia was watching me, carefully, almost as if x-raying me, seeing my broken heart. She was frowning. Strange... she was silent too, when I try to find out what she's thinking.

"So, what brings you to Forks?" Derek asked. He had recognition in his eyes. Vampire memory never fails, he must recognize me from that Hospital in Victoria all those years ago. Mia looked up smiling, as if she was happy for the distraction.

"Well, this is a little silly. Alright, when I was human, I used to live here. That was over 250 years ago. I first lived here when I was baby, and secondly when I was in high school. My parents divorces, so I was living with my father. When I came here for my junior year I met the seven most beautiful people and most importantly I met him. They were all vampires. He told me he loved me. I learned that that was not true. In the end, he told me he didn't love me, didn't want me, and left me to die. But I remembered that he said that they don't move back to an area for at least 200 years. I don't know if they are coming back, or whether I'm ready to see them, but I thought moving back here will help me get over it, and show him what he had done to me."

They were all quiet. Cameron looked away from me. Mia was facing me but her eyes were closed as if sleeping, she was frowning again. She looked ten years older when she did that. Like a parent when they hear that their child has done something wrong. Derek wrapped his arm around her, as if trying to calm her down. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Don't worry, she gets frustrated. Sad stories do that to her. And the fact that she... oh never mind about that." He quickly ended that thought after receiving a dark look from Mia. "But I don't know who is that, but I hope you do see him."

"Give him a piece of your mind. Maybe make him jealous if you see him again. It all works." Cameron stated. He looked at me, but not with lust, but with caring. As if he felt sorry for me.

"Thanks, and thank you for having me. It's getting late, and I think I should go find Stacie. She may look cute, but she has an evil, evil little mind. She shouldn't have caused too much trouble. Yet..." I looked up from looking at the carpet. Mia and Derek were gone.

"Mia needed to go for drive, and Derek went with her." David told me, smiling and leading me to the door. I looked back at Cameron, and he was looking out the window, thinking about something. But whatever he was thinking about, I couldn't hear him.

"If you ever want to talk, my kids are going to Forks High and I'm a law attorney, and Derek teaches history at Washington University. So he's only here on weekends. I'm here everyday since I only work in Port Angles. You can come over anytime... Mia would like that. She loves to work on her cars, but the garden is her finest masterpiece. She's an artist, you know. Cameron is the person for mechanical objects, she does cars, and he does almost everything else. He's an athlete too. But when they are not doing anything special, they are always together. Mia has a problem. People think she's Cameron sister. But that's not true. She was adopted when she was 7 by Cameron's parents. But when she was 9, both of them ended up in the orphanage in Australia. That accident that killed his parents also killed her voice. She can't speak a word. It kills her, that's why she was so upset; she wanted to tell you that, I felt that in her thoughts. It was killing her. I guess you were so in tuned with your story, you didn't notice me motion to Derek to try and calm her down. But please come over anytime."

He opened the door to see me off, "I may take you up on that offer, but I am a student as well. But thanks anyways. See you later."

I got into my house and looked around. It was beautiful. I sniffed the air, expecting to get the sent of pine, and fresh air. But instead I got the sent of more vampires. Three covens living close by one another. One with humans as well, as two vampires, I will help protect them, especially Mia. She shouldn't have to lose a third family. At least though, two of the covens are vegetarian. I entered my bedroom and looked out the window, in time to see a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo pass by. And I screamed...

**Well, I looks like Bella got her wish. Now what is she going to do about it. Extra long chapter... so I guess niceness is still here. The Cullens are back in Forks. REVIEW... **


	11. Welcome to Forks high

**Chapter 11 finally here. Sorry about the latness and its kinda rushed. But I did update!**

Chapter 11

Stacie POV

Belle was so strange about wanting to go here. I mean, she usually is asking me what I want to do as well, but this decision was hers. It was odd really. The Justices seem nice, but it feels odd that Bella is associating with them.

The door opened up and Bella came in.

"Hey Stacie, I see you in the morning alright. You should hunt tonight"

"Alright, see you later Bell."

Bella's POV

I jumped into my car with Stacie.

"It's my first day of school in more than 300 years Belle. I'm scared. Can I hold myself around hundreds of high-energy enfants." Stacie said.

_Can I skip today, please, please...please! _I sighed.

"Yes Stacie, I _suppose_ you can, but don't let any humans see you. You are going to school tomorrow."

_Merci Belle. Je t'aime beaucoup. _She left the car and ran into the woods. I drove off, going 50 miles over the speed limit.

_Rotten Kids, they think just because the can afford nice cars means that the own the road. _I giggled when I heard this.

I drove into the prisons parking lot. _Oh, white ice just pulled into the parking lot. Oh I can..._ I cut off his thought. I decided to scare him. I gave him a little thought of my own. The vision off Tyler's van coming toward me, when I was human. I saw him run away, screaming while nothing was chasing. Everyone was laughing, including me.

I got out of my car, and walked toward the school. I heard many wolf-whistles from the guys, and jealous stares from the girls.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the front office is?" I asked someone. The boy turned around.

"Oh, Cameron. I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay. I didn't think I would see you in the first five minutes here. Anyways the main office is down that hallway." He pointed to the hallway on the left. "Apparently we are not the only new students. Apparently there is seven new student, including us."

I counted in my head... me, Cameron, Mia, and four more. It can't be them. There would be five more students. "Thanks, I'll see you later. Promise!" I grinned and walked to the main office. It was warm, painted a chocolate brown walls. Behind the desk was a elderly woman. Her nameplate said _Mrs. Edna Brand. _

"Hello, I'm Belle Lafrance. I'm a new student, and was wondering if ... I could get my schedule."

"Of course." _2 out of 7, and Mia Justice is going to be late. _I received my schedule and walked out of the room. My first class was Honors English. Room 13. Sounds just perfect, a vampire in room thirteen.

Beep "Have a nice day..." beep the intercom went off. I sniffed the air again. 4 other vampires were here, their sweet scent filling my nostrils. Also a dozen hundred scents of humans. Hmm... mouthwatering. No... Snap out of it Bella.

_Knock Knock. _

_Great, just what I need, another interruption. _Grumpy teacher. GREAT! The door opened and a young female was behind it.

"Can I help you?" She told me rudely.

"I'm Belle Lafrance, I think I'm in your class."

"Ahh... Yes, you are one of the new students." _Great, one out of three. _The teacher thought. "I'm Ms. Turner, you can sit in the empty pair of desks."

She returned to the board and began writing notes on _The Great Gatzby._ I already knew the story and looked out the window. Luckily I got a window seat. I heard the seat beside me scrape along the floor. I decided to ignore it.

"Hey, I'm Mical Pettersan. The captain of the football team! Maybe we can hangout some time." _Yeah right._

"I'm sorry, I don't date jerks." I saw his smile turn upside down.

"Mical, get back to your seat, I don't remem..." _Knock Knock._

"Sorry for the interruption, But Jasper here is a little late." No, it can't be. It is Jasper Hale. No, No... Don't put him beside me.

"It's fine Mr. Richardson." Ms. Turner said to the principal, "You can sit at the empty desk beside Belle. Beside the window in the third row, Jasper." _You are kinda cute. _

"Oh Emma, Mia is coming in about 10 minutes." He reminded her.

Jasper sat down beside me.

"Hey Bella." He said before opening his books and beginning to take perfect notes from the teacher's lesson.

"How do you know?" I asked him. He just tapped his mind. _From your emotions, Bella. _

"From your emotions Bella."

I heard another knock on the door. Ms. Turner open the door for Mia Justice. She smiled and handed the teacher her slip. "You can sit over there by Mical."

_Cinnamon made it here at last._ I heard from his thoughts. Mia frowned but sat there anyways. She saw me and smiled.

"For homework, do the handouts and write an essay due next Friday on F. Scott Fitzgerald.

The bell rang and we left the class room together. Cameron was standing out in the hall. Mia smiled when she saw him, and pointed at me.

"Hi Belle. But who are you?" he asked pointing to the blond vampire behind me.

Jasper's POV

"Hey Belle,"

"Oh, I have forgotten your name already. You sit beside me in English right?"

"Bella, I know its you."

"Right!"

"So who are your friends here."

"This is Mia Justice, and her brother Cameron. Mia this is Jasper Hale. He has four other siblings as well. There is Rosalie Hale, and Emmett, Alice and Ed...Ed...Edward Cullen."

Cameron looked at me. "Did you say Cullen."

"Yeah, why?"

Cameron then looked at Mia. Mia had complete shock on her face. In a few short moments though she regained her posture and ran out the doors of the school.

Jasper and I followed her, and saw a white jaguar pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Please review!**


	12. 12 The Agreement

Alright everyone, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Tabby

**Alright everyone, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Tabby. Luv ya!**

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

I saw the white jaguar tear out of the school parking lot. Mia Justice was gone, and Cameron and Bella were just as shocked as I was. The more shocking thing was that Mia didn't let me feel anything she was feeling. It was like she wasn't really there... this is what Edward must have felt when he first met Bella.

"Umm... that was my sister. I never seen her leave so quickly, actually I never seen her flee from people ever." Cameron stated, "You know what, I think she forgot something at home." He was lying, and I knew that.

Cameron's POV

Umm... Ummm... Mia...Wait did Belle...er... Bella say Cullen. Maybe Mia heard that name before, I've seen it before. I should ask how they spell it, though i doubt there is more than one way to write it. That Jasper guy is looking at me... better to make an excuse for Mia first.

"Umm...that was my sister. I never seen her leave so quickly, actually I never seen her flee from people ever." I stated, "You know what, I think she forgot something at home."

Shit, it is almost like he knows that I am lying. Shoot.

"Anyways...um... How do you spell Cullen?"

Bella's POV

Cameron was up to something. I heard it from his thoughts. He's seen their name before but where.

"You spell it with a C and two L's. C-U-L-L-E-N" _Cullen, Cullen where have I seen it before... Oh ..._ Where did he see it, where, when he thought of it I never heard it?

"Oh Jasper, Alice is looking for you," a vampire with blond hair told Jasper.

"Right, see you later Belle." He told me, and quickly went off with the girl. _Hmm... Cameron Justice, where's your sister? I would love to meet her. _The girl thought, but for some reason I didn't like think of her to much as a friend of Mia's. _Brittany, what do you want? Can't you see I am busy, And Alice is with Edward today. _This Brittany person just wanted Jasper away or something.

_Jasper, you never knew it was me. I am just a random girl by the name of Belle LaFrance who you walked into, with her Boyfriend Cameron Justice. _I caused that illusion in his mind. I listened further into his mind just to make sure it worked.

_Who was that girl... Belle Lafrance... and her boyfriend Cameron Justice. Justice, oh yeah, he's the human boy with them vampires that Carlisle was talking about. _I did my job. Now, to explain to Cameron what is going on with the Cullen's now?

"Cameron, can you do me a favor." I looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Remember when you told me that the best thing to do is to make my ex-boyfriend jealous for what he did to me. Well, I think it is time for me to explain more of my story to you. When I was human, I lived in Forks, but I already told you that." I waited for him to do something.

"Let's go outside or something, it's lunch anyways. That way the people who don't already know your secret don't find out and begin screaming and running for their lives. If you don't already know, most humans tend to overreact about this kind of thing." He smiled.

I walked with him into the front yard where the staff cars are parked. No body would come out there if they didn't have to be. We sat down underneath a large oak tree.

"Alright, So I went to school in this town, also know as Forks High. I met the five most beautiful people in the whole world. They were Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice, Emmett, and Ed- Edward Cullen. My ex-boyfriend. To cut this story short, They are the same people who are here now and really, I don't want them to know I am here. I have a few powers. I can read minds, and changed them, and create illusions. Which is what I had done to Jasper. He no longer thinks that I am Bella Swan, but Belle Lafrance, a student from France. He also thinks that we are dating, because he will realize again that I look like Bella Swan, so I don't want him to tell Edward who I really am. So can you act like my boyfriend, or something like that."

"Belle, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and not just because you are a vampire. But you are also very nice, and polite. I would be honored to help you, even if it is not the real thing."

"Thanks Cam. You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"Actually I do. Sorry, but I don't want to be thought of as a Camera. Sorry." He blushed.

"It's alright, I didn't like being called Isabella either. And thanks."

"No problem."

**I am ending this chapter here, because if I want to add the net part to it, it will probably end up 3000 words long. I know its boring, but it is required, so then you understand what is going on in the story. And yes, Cameron is falling for Bella, but maybe something else will happen.**

**A picture of Mia is now on my profile, and there is a poll now!  
**


	13. 13 Head Ache?

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Twilight Movie was AWESOME!**

Chapter 13

"Oww... My head hurts."

"It's called a headache, Jasper" my lab partner Emily told me. She liked to act like she knew everything. It was surprising she could even talk to me without stuttering, lust as well as jealousy was rolling off of her like an avalanche. I didn't need Edwards's gift to know what she was thinking. _He's so hot, why did he have to walk in with that *****. _

Just wait till she sees Alice.

"I know what it is thanks..." I hissed at her, the thing that is confusing is the fact of why do I have a headache. I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I shouldn't be able to get headaches. It's not natural. I'll talk to Carlisle after about this.

"Mr. Hale, I know your new here. BUT ANSWER THE QUESTION!" the teacher said, anger clearly in his eyes. _Ahh... What was the question again...I....Guess I too far in my thoughts._

_*Knock Knock*_

Saved by the knock, now... I should ask Emily what the question was. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the first day, now would I?

"What was the question Emily?"

"Oh, no, I'm n-not going to t-tell you, you h-have to learn how t-things work around here."

"Please..." I decided to work vampire's magic on her, other wise known as dazzling. Her eyes went blank before answering.

"What is Stoichiometery?"

"Oh, that's it, alright thanks" I smiled slightly.

"Class, this is Mia Justice. She is new here and since she is, I am going to move the class around a little bit. Since Alice Cullen is not here, Emily, please move beside Nick Newton."

Emily rose from the seat quickly and rushed over to her new seat, but she tripped over someone's bag and nearly face-planted in the linoleum floor. Everyone chuckled and I felt a sense of embarrassment rise from her. It was a little funny, except for the part that she was moving so quickly to escape the monster that is me. Great, I have been around Edward for 300 or so years and now I am starting to sound like him. Not good.

"Alright Mia, go sit beside Jasper Hale, The seat where that girl just came from..." I saw her eyes narrow a bit. The blue of her eyes became sharper, almost as if she was upset. I couldn't feel her emotions or feelings at all. It was like she wasn't there at all.

She sat down in the seat beside me. I felt the need for a breath, to smell her, and a scent of a tropical rain filled my senses. It smelt so good, but it also smelt sweet enough that I wouldn't feel the need to have a taste. It was almost like she was partly vampire, but she had none of the properties, except for maybe the body. But that to was a little off. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply and it almost looked like she was in pain. I couldn't watch her anymore.

"My name is Jasper Hale" I told her, while facing the blackboard. From the corner of my eye, I saw her nod, her eyes still closed.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked, more to myself than her, but it was about the fact that I couldn't get to feel her emotions. She just shrugged.

After that I just tried to ignore her. The class went by uneventful, and the teacher forgot about the question, so I didn't need to bother Emily that much. The bell rang and I left as fast as humanly possible. I went into the parking lot and sat in the driver's side of the car and waited for the others. They were by the cafeteria, walking towards the office. I would hand in the sheets in the morning tomorrow. Mia was walking out beside Cameron towards the white jaguar. She sat in the driver's seat, and waited. Cameron stayed outside and looked towards the office door, where his girlfriend came out. She walked to the car, kissed him on the cheek and walked to her car. He got into Mia's car, and she drove away. But what surprised me more was that she was glaring at me, before she left.

"Let's go home" I said as the others got into the car, and we drove out of the parking lot.

**Alice POV**

I waited on the porch for the others arrive back from school. I missed Jasper, and being stuck in the house alone with Mr. Pouts-a-lot, didn't help the situation. I missed Bella too, but come on, don't make the rest of us suffer anymore either. Esme and Carlisle were working at the hospital. So I had to watch him, to make sure he didn't run to the Volturi again, but at least it was only Monday's, Emmett on Tuesday's, Brittany on Wednesdays, and so on. I heard the soft hum of my Porsche turning off the highway.

The car came into view about 3 seconds later. Rose, Emmett, and Brittany came out but Jasper remained seated, looking deep in thought. I got into the car beside him, and put my arms around him.

"Hi Jazz, how was it today?" I asked him.

"It was okay, I didn't think about killing anyone. But it was weird at the same time," he answered me, looking directly into my eyes, his eyes like liquid topaz.

"I got a head ache, and I couldn't feel the emotions off of Mia Justice, it was like she wasn't really there at all. It was odd, and it never happened to me before."

"We should talk to Carlisle when he gets back from the hospital." I told him. He was at my door in half a second and he lifted me to the house bridal style, planting kisses on my neck as he moved.

"I love you"

"I love you too, my little pixie."

~Several Hours Later~

The sound of Carlisle's Mercedes pulled in from the highway. Esme and Carlisle came out, talking to themselves. Then they kissed each other, in one of their few shows of public affection.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled at them.

"We would, but ours is kind of damaged at the moment. Would you happen to know what happened to it?" Esme asked, although she already knew why. Not all of the furniture is here yet, and Emmett and Rosalie needed a place to do it and they decided the Esme's room seemed like the perfect spot at the time.

"Oh right, sorry about that." He apologized, looking way from Esme in fear.

"Carlisle, a moment please" I asked looking at Jasper, then back at Carlisle, hoping for him to get the message.

"Certainly, come to my office" We followed Carlisle to his newly painted office and sat in his leather chairs.

"Carlisle, Jasper had a head ache in school, which is not normal for vampires," I started.

"I have heard of this before, but this doesn't happen far to often. My theroy is that either a vampire is using their power on you, or there is someone in the vicinty that his power does not work on, and Jasper, you are trying to hard to get past their blocks, causing you to get a head ache."

"Jasper, didn't you say that you could feel Mia at all?" I asked my husband.

"Yes, but my head ache started before I met her, so it couldn't be her at all." Jasper replied.

"Interesting, that couldn't be Mia Justice, is it?" Carlisle eyes glowed in delight. "Because if it is, then your power isn't the only one. David's power doesn't work on her either."

"Yes, and she was glaring at me after school."_If looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over..._

"You already dead Jasper" I heard Edward call from above.

"Hmm... even more intresting. I am almost afraid to find out what would happen if the Volturi found out about her. She must have the same thing Bella Swan had, when Edward..."

**Jasper's POV**

At the moment Carlisle said Bella's name, the return of the memoryes came of Bella and Cameron at school. Better keep this from Edward.

**Oops, it seems Bella's Power came up short here. Looks like her human name is the key to stopping her power of illusion. And now Jasper is keeping secrets. Tsk, Tsk bad boy Jazz, bad boy. Review, after 10 reveiws the next chapter will be up. Promise. Oh and for those who care, something will happen next chapter. Good or Bad? I don't know.**

**Pic of Mia up, and also a poll!  
**


	14. 14 Visions and Shopping

Chapter 14

_**Vision**_

_I was in a dark room, no light managing to fill the cracks that the walls contained. I realized that I wasn't alone, not alone in anyway. On a bed in front of me lay a young girl's body. I looked at the body, to see if It was someone I would recognize. It was Mia Justice, She looked as if she was sleeping, but something was wrong, and I couldn't point it out..._

"Alice, Alice honey, are you okay? What did you see?" Jasper was yelling into my ear.

"Jazz, I can hear you. Why are you so panicked?"

"You were unresponsive for almost an hour!" Strange, it didn't seem that long...I was sure it was shorter than that.

"It was nothing, just the norm." I was lying of course, but there was no need to worry him.

"Your lying, ant you know it." I could never lie to Jasper, it just couldn't work.

"Umm..." I thought of what visions I had earlier today, "We are going to the Justice's on Friday. Short of a reunion for Carlisle and the two Justice brothers."

"If you say so," he got up and looked out the window of our room. "I just have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen. It is going to have a devasting effect on the family. You feel it to, that is why you are lying, you know something is going to happen." He sounded sad, and I felt bad. But I knew I needed to be more certain before saying anything at all. The family sometimes take what I say to seriously, and the effect is drastic.

"Fine, I just saw Mia sleeping, Happy?" I growled at him. He looked shock at me, feeling my anger, and hearing the venom seeping into my tone. "I'm sorry Jasper, I feel that feeling to, and it's annoying me that I can't see anything. I feel blind! I need to breath, take my mind off it for a while. I AM GOING SHOPPING!!!"

"Of course, mon amour," I giggled at that. Jasper couldn't speak French to well, but it was so sweet when he did.

"Are you going to come?" I look of fright passed his face, and then he nodded slowly, hesitant.

"Yay!" I grabbed the keys of my Porsche and his hand, and practically dragged him to the car.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Alice's vision in my mind. So that was the legendary Mia Justice. Something was off, as Alice thought. Jasper was so worried that she wouldn't ever respond again, I was surprised a little too, the vision lasted less than a minute.

I came downstairs, to the living room where Emmett was playing a videogame game of baseball.

"Are you beating yourself?"

"No, I can't seem to be able to hit the ball on time."

"You know, you can play against the computer, instead of having to constantly change to another controller." He had about 16 different controllers he was playing on at the same time. It was funny.

"But this is more fun!"

"Whatever," I continued my path to the backyard, where Esme was setting up the backyard to her liking.

"Edward dear, is something wrong?"

"No, not yet anyways..." I muttered under my breath.

"Edward nothing is going to happen. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but the feeling is still there."

_Edward, come to my office..._

I ran up to Carlisle's office, to see him looking at the cross he was given by his father.

_You should hunt soon, we are going to the Justice's on Friday! You haven't been around humans to much, and I have heard from Jasper that Mia smells somewhat appealing. So please hunt tomorrow and Thursday night. There are two humans there._

"I understand that Carlisle, but I am going to hunt now!" I felt anger surge through me, for a reason unknown to myself. _Are you alright? You sound angry, and your eyes just went as black as coal. _

"I don't know, but I need to go clear my head. Immediately!" I stated and rushed out of the house. Since when does this happen to me, that I lash out onto Carlisle, not since my rebellious years.

**Esme's POV**

Two of my children just got angry for no apparent reason. I am going to get to the bottom of this.

~Friday- at school~

**Alice POV**

I had seen Bella Swan over the last few days. She talked to me, and she seemed quite happy that I was here again. We weren't best friends, for she said that she couldn't stand that hurt again.

_Flashback_

_I got of the Porsche with Jasper, Rosalie and Brittany on Tuesday. A white jaguar pulled into the parking spot beside us. Two girls came out, and a guy. One of the girls was a human, with blond hair with brown streaks going through it. She had a scent of a tropical rain, smelling exceptionally good. But her scent had enough of sweetness to it that I wouldn't have the temptation to drink it. _

_The other had mahogany hair that reached just passed her shoulder's, it was pin straight. It match her face beautifully. She was a vampire and she was Bella. My best friend was alive._

_I jumped at her and hug her tightly. But what hurt me, was the fact that she didn't hug me back._

"_Alice..." I heard her say, her voice now sounding like wind chimes._

"_Oh Bella, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead, and I promised Edward..." I stopped at this when I saw her wince and grip her chest. As if protecting her heart from shattering._

"_You left..." she said, "You left, along with him. Why? Why did you?" _

"_Bella, I am so sorry. Edward wanted to leave. He was leaving to protect you, to keep you human, to let you live a full, and happy life."_

"_And look where I ended up, unhappy, and watching those who I loved die from a distance." _

_  
"Bella..."_

"_Don't call me that, I am Belle Lafrance now, oh and Jasper, congrats on breaking through my illusion. You're the first to manage such a feat. You should be so proud." She growled. The blond placed her hand on her and Bella relaxed. Something was up. _

"_Fine, Alice this is Mia Justice, and her brother Cameron, my boyfriend." I went into a short shock. Bella had a boyfriend. That's not possible. _

"_Alice, I know you wanted me to be with him, but I have moved on, and I suggest he does the same." _

"_Fine, but one thing." _

"_What?"_

"_If you are really over him, then say his name. It shouldn't be that much for you to do that." I saw Bella squirm, and I knew I hit a small nerve._

"_Ed..., fine I can't. But get this into your head. He left me. Mia let go of me! He left me, and I will _never_ forgive him." Mia had removed her hand, and left. I was surprised and apparently Bella was as well. _

"_Belle, calm down please." Cameron spoke._

"_I am calm, I'm just stating a point."_

"_She was your best friend." _

"_Fine... I am sorry Alice. I guess we can be friends again, but not best friends. I can't stand that hurt anymore, and if it happens again..._

_end of flashback_

I spent the rest of the week getting closer to Bella and the Justices. Mia never paid much attention to me. More or less she avoided me and the rest my family. She never looked me straight in the eyes, but she didn't look pissed. She looked rather in shock of my family, and in pain. She never spoke, and she left every time we came near.

"So I coming to your house tonight Cameron." I stated, just to tell him that we were.

"Oh, I know, and I have a new videogame that Jasper may like." Jasper was watching Edward.

"Bella, are you coming?" I asked her. She nodded, and looked away sadly. She only agreed just to see Esme and Carlisle again. She missed them a lot. She asked me when she would be able to be with them, without Edward being there. That would only be to the end of the night. So she was going to stay up in Cameron's room until then. His human scent was stronger than her vampire scent, therefore Edward won't be able to sense her.

"It won't be that bad. He misses you, so if you decide to change your mind..."

"It's not going to happen."

"Alice, you're riding with Mia and Bella right?" Cameron asked. I was going to go shopping after school with the girls. Cameron was travelling with Rose and Emmett, poor guy. Brit was not much of a picnic either.

"Yup! Going Shopping!" I saw Bella make a slight grimace.

"I saw that, it isn't going to be that bad. Anyways its for Mia mostly." I was trying so hard to get her to like me, but it was hard.

"Alright." She just said.

~After the shopping, at the Justice's~

Mia was in her room, getting ready. I was playing Barbie Bella, much to Bella's displeasure.

"Why must you do this to me? I thought this was for Mia!"

"It was, the shopping part. She seems to be able to get ready by herself." and the fact that she doesn't like me either.

"She is confused, and she is troubled. She doesn't hate you..." wait what? I didn't say this outloud.

"You can read minds! Oh Bella, that is so awesome. If Edward..." [insert fowl language here]... I shouldn't have said that.

"That's it... no more Barbie Bella. This game is over!" she practically lifted me up and put me outside of Cameron's room. Cameron was chuckling in the background.

_I'll get you Bella, and your little friend too. _

**Bella's POV**

I smiled when I heard Alice's comment. She was such a troublemaker. I heard the Volvo pulling up to the house. I looked out the window to see him get out with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Mia went downstairs to open the door for them, and David and Derek were in the living room.

"Carlisle, it's been too long."

"Long time, no see David. This must be Mia. But where is Cameron."

"He is in his room, he failed to hand in his paper, and well, he better get it done if he plans on playing football for the Spartan's this year."

I heard _him_ chuckle. It was a pained chuckle.

"Mia, why don't you get some refreshments for our guests." David and Derek went hunting before the visit. It was very nice of them.

"I'll help her." I heard Alice and Brittany say at the same time.

"Alright, you girls do that!" I heard Emmett say.

I listened into the kitchen. I heard something fall onto the ground.

"I would clean that up, Cullen!" I heard Brittany spit. Then there was a pause.

"You think I am dumb. We have been searching for you for a while." Something was wrong, did Mia faint or something. I needed to find out what happened.

There was more silence.

"So you know what I am up to, then let's take it outside." I heard the door open and they were walking outside.

**Alice POV**

_**Vision**_

_I was in a dark room, no light managing to fill the cracks that the walls contained. I realized that I wasn't alone, not alone in anyway. On a bed in front of me lay a young girl's body. I looked at the body, to see if It was someone I would recognize. It was Mia Justice, She looked as if she was sleeping, but her skin was pale. Too pale. _

_She opened her pitch black eyes, and a fire began..._

**What just happened? Do the math. What happened to Alice, is Brittany a mind reader too? What about Mia...**

**Twice in one day, Review... 20 please. I was nice, now please return it. Told you something would happen. 2018 words!**


	15. 15 Missing

Chapter 15

Bella POV

The argument seemed over from the inside. Alice and Brittany apparently didn't want the other's to hear what is going on. Alice was trying to protect the others, and Brittany said we. I tried to hear her mind, but all I got was a funeral march, very slow, yet very annoying.

Faintly I heard the sound of a tree being snapped in half, and a little bit of yelling. It was to far to hear clearly what they said. But there definitely was yelling. It came through the window with the wind, and I couldn't help but feel worried. Alice was no longer my best friend, and I am angry with her, but I will not let anyone hurt her.

I couldn't stand not helping anymore and I stood up too quickly for human eyes to see. Cameron looked away from his computer in semi-shock, and walked over to my still form, placing his arm on my waist. I felt a wave a calm come over me, but I knew that was Jasper, but it felt nice to have someone to care about me like this after a while. **(DON'T HATE ME YET) **

"What's wrong Bells, What happened?" He asked, with honest curiousity. I place my index to my lips, signaling to quiet down, vampires in the house. _The room is sound proof, vampires can hear through it, but not if we are whispering._

"I don't know. But I need to find out what is happened downstairs. Mia may be in trouble."

To my astonishment, he chuckled at that...

"Mia, in trouble! Mia is stronger that you think, that is, if she would let other's get to know her as much as we, the brothers and myself. The only time she was in trouble was in the car crash that killed her voice.... and ... my parents." He looked as me as if he was about to cry, but he then place a mask of sereneness on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That is not my place to tell you." he shrugged and went back to the computer.

"Then whose is it?" Anger was boiling up in me again, and this time I didn't now why. I felt Jasper desperately trying to calm me down. _I would calm down Cameron, If _you_ know what I mean. _David was coding his thoughts to me, without letting him know who he's thinking to.

I decided to look into Alice's mind, to see if she would tell me or him what is going on outside.

_Vision_

_I was in a dark room, no light managing to fill the cracks that the walls contained. I realized that I wasn't alone, not alone in anyway. On a bed in front of me lay a young girl's body. I looked at the body, to see if It was someone I would recognize. It was Mia Justice, She looked as if she was sleeping, but her skin was pale. Too pale. _

_She opened her pitch black eyes, and a fire began..._

I ran out of the room, completely forgetting about who was downstairs, at the moment. I rushed through the living room, where the Justice's were entertaining the Cullens.

I heard a fait "Bella" but I didn't stop. I burst through the kitchen door to find....

**A/N I think I will stop here, what do ya think? No... But it would be my pleasure to... If your sure... Fine, Here is the rest of the Chapter. **

Bella's POV

I burst through the door to find Alice's still form on the ground, her eyes closed, yet she was breathing. The kitchen was a mess. Animal Blood was over the floor, a dent that would be perfect for Alice's or Mia's body to fit in. Basically, you would think that a tornado had blown through. I was surprised I didn't hear the damage being done, or any of the pots hitting the ceramic floor.

I heard the others come in, Jasper rushed to Alice's side. The other's surveyed the scene while Esme and Carlisle enveloped me in a hug. They looked hurt when I didn't return the hug, then I decided that I gave Alice another chance, these were the parents I never had, so I gave them a hug back.

"Bella" my angel spoke.

"Save it, I already know what you are going to say, and I really don't care anymore.  
You hurt me to much, and Cameron is my boyfriend." I heard the other's go into shock, besides Jasper, because he knew. Derek and David just looked at me, not saying much but voicing their thoughts to me.

_This is the family that left you? That doesn't seem like Carlisle at all..._David.

_This is the guy, Edward Cullen... hmmm... _Derek seem to be thinking hard about something. _Amelia knew him, she met him when we lived in Victoria and __._

Derek started again, "Brittany, Alice, and Mia were here. We'll Alice is still here, I have only seen one vampire do this to another. But it seems Brittany and Mia went outside.

Wait, What? If Alice was the one who fell then who was Brittany referring to as Cullen.

"Brittany said Cullen? If Alice was like this, then who is she referring to?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I knew one of you would figure it out sooner or later. Mia is a vampire, a very strong and peculiar one, in fact. Her real name is Amelia Ann Cullen..."

**If any of you seen that coming, then tell me in a review, I am sure you are wondering what will happen next. Voice your thoughts, of what is happening. Stacy is coming back in the next chapter, if anyone is wondering. Enjoy... **

**~Ami~**


	16. 16 Oops

**Thank you to all who reviewed and I did try to make seem obvious that there is something up with Mia, I have to say she is my favourite character in the story. Also I like to say thank you to all of you who have added this story to favourite story, or story alert. I am amazed how much this story is being a success. Love You All! Here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 16 **

Edward POV

I heard Jasper thinking about Cameron, apparently he was angered about something, and Jasper was trying to calm him down.

"Its taking a long time for them to get the refreshments, is it not?" I asked, surprised by the amount of time it was taking for the girls to get the blood, I mean there is two vampires there, how long can it take? I heard a door upstairs open, and a vampire ran downstairs.

The flash of brown hair, and the heart shaped face; I knew exactly who it was before they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Bella..." I said quietly, and everyone turned to look at me. Emmett smiled evilly, so he knew she was here, and I am sure the others did as well, especially Alice, she said she went shopping with Mia, and from previous thoughts from her and the others, apparently Mia avoided them to the best of her ability. Wait till I get my hands on the little pixie.

I stood abruptly; the others did the same, including David and Derek. We ran to the kitchen to see why Bella had ran there so quickly, unless she was so thirsty, which could be possible. But I had to see her anyways. My Bella...

The kitchen was a mess, a tornado could have ripped through here, and the damage would have been the same. I felt my eyes widen in shock as I noticed that Alice was lying on the ground, looking as though she was sleeping. Jasper quickly rushed to his wife's side. Bella was motionless, shock covered her face. She looked deep in thought, and sadly I couldn't hear her thought still. Carlisle and Esme went to hug her, they missed their long-lost daughter, as their thoughts told me. Bella stiffened even more, but relaxed and hugged them back when she noticed the hurt look on Esme's face.

"Bella! " I whispered.

"Save it, I already know what you are going to say, and I really don't care anymore."

You hurt me to much, and Cameron is my boyfriend!" I felt a growl build in my chest, and I stiffened. So the human boy Justice was her new boyfriend. You got to be kidding me, I just saw her now, and... and... I want to tell her that I love her.

"Brittany, Alice, and Mia were here. We'll Alice is still here, I have only seen one vampire do this to another. But it seems Brittany and Mia went outside." Derek stated, why would Brittany go outside, and with Mia too, something doesn't make sense... oh no... She wouldn't.

"Brittany said Cullen? If Alice was like this, then who is she referring to?" I heard Bella say in the distance, and her voice was like angel's singing. It was so hard to not pull her into my arms, she looked so cute while she was deep in thought, only I wished that I could hear the thoughts at the same time. But Brittany said Cullen?

"I knew one of you would figure it out sooner or later. Mia is a vampire, a very strong and peculiar one, in fact. Her real name is Amelia Ann Cullen..." David said quietly, as if he didn't say it at all.

**Carlisle's POV **

"Amelia Ann... you mean that doctor that hired me in Victoria. You changed her into a vampire Derek." I asked.

"Actually Carlisle, I don't think you understand what I said. Amelia used her middle name as her last that time. Her human last name is Cullen. This time she used her married last name, seeing as she is Derek's wife. But I do believe that this is the first time she actually used Justice as a last name."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Well, as we said she is a peculiar and a strong vampire. Meaning that, well... the Volturi are dying to have her. More or less, they have tried using Chelsea against her, but as you may have noticed, you as in Alice, Jasper and Bella, that powers don't work on her. Unless there is at least five at her, the sixth one will affect her for one hour." Derek explained.

"They only managed to keep her for a decade. Once she escaped their powers, oh she was mad. Let's just say the Volturi want her, but they are not thinking of forcing her to join anymore. She is the one vampire all three of the brothers are scared of." I went into shock, this Amelia person has the Volturi trembling, yet she seems so innocent from what the kids said.

"But why would she go out with Brittany..." Jasper asked, still holding Alice.

Just as he said that Alice stirred, and quickly rose to her feet.

"Where is Mia, she is in danger. She is going to become a vampire." She said very quickly panicking, she ran out the room, up the stairs and slammed a door. Everyone stared at each other, before breaking out into laughter. She didn't know yet, but she was certain that she would be in danger.

Everyone ran up to the room Alice was in. The door read Mia, so I guessed it was Mia's room. The inside could give Esme a run for her money.

I was amazed by the amount of books she had stocked on one entire side of the west wall. The book case was at least 8 feet in height, and 20 feet long and it was completely full. She must have been around a long time, since the topics ranged from medical to astronomical. I wasn't surprised by medicine; she was the top surgeon in British Colombia if not all of Canada but astrology.

I scanned the rest of the room to look for clues about who this Mia person was. There were plenty of pictures of her and Derek. I stopped when I saw a cross that was identical to the one that hung on the wall to my office. She knew my father Anthony **(A/N I know that its Edward's middle name but I forgot that when I fist put it in the story, so sorry to confuse anyone), **but when would she have met him, would I have met her in my human years.

I felt Esme's arms snake around me and her peck my cheek. "Carlisle, what is wrong sweetie." I just pointed to the cross and the others gasped as well as Esme.

"Do you think she knew you when you were human Carlisle?" Esme asked me. I heard Derek chuckled silently.

"She knew you more than you think, Carlisle. I am surprised you don't remember her though." David stated. So she knew me, but I have a feeling I met her before, but I only took it as that Doctor I once met.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"That's not my place to tell you." I heard him say.

I heard the front door bang against the wall.

"Belle, Belle where are you? Belle, I need you, now!" I heard a voice with a strong French accident.

"Stacie, I am upstairs where the door is open."

"Belle, I am so... Oh bonjour, You must be ze...er... Cullens. Je m'appelle Stacie Gatineau. Je m'excuse but I must speak to Belle, well je pense... think... that this involves all of you as well." Stacie spoke.

"Lady Stacie, from France, during the 1700's the princess of France. Disappeared a day before her 8th birthday?" I questioned the young girl in front of me, not believing my eyes that this little girl is still alive.

"Oui, that is who I am." Stacie stated.

"Stacie, you never told me that." Belle told her, sorrow in her facial features.

"It never came up." Stacie shrugged. "But I must say les nouvelles... The Volturi are here."

**That is the end of the Chapter, Amelia seems more recognizable now, I hope. My next post will be a Q/A for everyone because I have a lot of comments saying that this story is confusing so if you have any questions, ask in a review and I will try to answer them to the best to my ability****, without giving out the rest of the story. The chapter will be posted on December 26****th****, so if you have any questions, ask before then. ~AMI~**


	17. 17 Volturi

**KKK… I set this thing up as a thing to refresh what has happened in the story.**

**I asked people to send me questions because this story confused people, but since I had not received any questions concerning the story, the offer remains and here is the next chapter… **

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

The Volturi were here, what reason would they need to be here to begin with. No One is breaking the rules, no one is fighting. They had no reason to be here.

"The Volturi… you sure Stacy?" I asked my little one. She looked at me with solemn eyes, and nodded. I noticed her mind barrier go down and she let me view exactly what she saw.

_~Flashack~(Stacie POV)_

_I was almost finished hunting. The large grizzly was taking its final swipes at me, to protect itself from a little eight year old girl. I am harmless, to humans eyes anyways. I was just about to finish it off when the scent of two vampires was coming towards me at a high speed. I looked in the direction the scent was coming from, and I saw one of the Cullens, Brittany I think her name was, and another vampire. She had blond hair that reach mid-back, and black eyes only seen when a vampire is angry or really thirsty. They did not acknowledge me, but it seemed as though the blond one, it couldn't be Rosalie Hale, she looked to different, noticed my presentence, but almost looked like she was trying to distract Brittany. _

"_So Cullen, you think that because you are so special, that you are able to hide from us forever. Well, you thought wrong now, didn't you?" The blond was a Cullen, she looked familiar yes, but she couldn't be one of them, I never seen her before. I remained hidden behind the bushes, and I saw Demetri and Felix step out from behind the rocks. _

"_Ah… Mia, did you miss me?" I heard Felix say, as he moved closer to Mia, and tried to hug her. She still didn't say anything, and all of the sudden Felix was up thirty feet in the air, holding up to nothing but air. _

"_No, I don't want to repeat that!" he said to Mia, though she had not anything, and she nodded. He fell to the earth and quickly grabbed her arm, along with Demetri and began to drag her. _

_I thought about what she done before, and why she hadn't done that again, when I saw another vampire in the distance this one I didn't recognize. They were overpowering her. MY last thought was to run for help as I fled the scene in search for Belle. _

"We have to go find Mia," Edward and I said at the same time, and I looked at him, with anger in my eyes. I couldn't stand him for what he did, yet here I am in the same room with him.

Carlisle and David both nodded and everyone left into the woods. Jasper began trying to track Mia from his thoughts.

"Jasper, I suggest trying to track Brittany instead, Mia is a shapeshifter, you can't track her, even Demetri can't." I heard David say in the background, because he notice Jasper was confused.

"Amelia, where are you? I don't want this to happen again…" I heard Derek say, more to himself them anyone else. He seemed panicked, looking all over.

"She's gone," A voice under the cover of darkness spoke out. "Actually she's still quite a fighter, even though we do have enough to keep her at bay for more than 5 minutes. I think she actually got several chunks out of Alec and Chelsea. I am quite happy about Chelsea Anyways, my twin brother on the other hand, she'll have to answer to me for. I hope Cauis will let me have a go before… nah… you'll find out for youselves."

"Jane," I hissed.

"Ah, Isabella, how lovely to see you again!" she spat. "Maybe I should have a go now, with your precious little Eddie-kins."

"He's not my nothing, nevermind your pet name for him. Maybe you should hook up, goodness knows you two deserve each other." I saw that the Cullens were staring at me wide-eyed, I wanted to tell them that it wasn't true, but I need to see Edward squirm for my sanity. Lie as he says he did, doesn't hurt, but it did, so now I must get payback.

Edward looked the most shocked, he didn't even growl. I think he doesn't like to what I changed to be. I wanted to run up to him and say it wasn't so, but I couldn't…

Jane growled, she looked at the others around us.

"Ah, Derek, not surprised to see you. Might as well tell you Mia also managed to drop felix from thirty feet in the air, the poor guy didn't have time to land on his feet. Your safe to think that she all yours."

Derek looked scared because Amelia was gone, but at the same time he looked proud.

"Carlisle, Aro sends his greetings. And I must say I as surprised you, out of all people seem so calm about the circumstances." I was confused, why would the calmest of all people I knew be panicked about a girl he just met.

"What do you mean, Jane" I heard Carlisle ask her. She looked like she was having a internal battle with herself.

"Actually, I will tell you. When I escort you back to the… Justice's home, where we have left you a little gift." She smiled evilly, and I saw Edward fall to the ground, cringing in pain.

I wanted to hold him, and put out the fire that Jane produced. Be strong Bella, be strong.

He got onto his feet and growled. Jane then frowned and ran off, expecting us to follow her. She stopped at the doorway of the house, and waited.

"Well, you go find out your gift. Actually I think Derek will tell you seeing as I have to go now." she ran off.

I noticed something then, there was no human scent in the house. I ran up to Cameron's room with David and Derek, to find the room torn to shreds and no Cameron to be found. There was a scent of a vampire whom I didn't recognize, and I already knew what happened.

We ran downstairs to where the Cullens were and told them what we knew.

"The Volturi have Cameron," David stated. Derek looked at a lost for words, he seemed to be trying to hold himself together.

"What about what Jane said to me?" Carlisle asked.

"You really want us to tell you, my friend. I really think we should let Mia tell you herself." David replied.

"No David," Derek interrupted, "Don't start with this again, the battle has been being fought for over 3 hundred years. She's not going to last this time, and you know it."

"No need to be negative Derek, she's a fighter." (David)

"She can only fight until she loses hope." (Derek)

"Maybe if he knows, then he can help her." (David)

"Will someone get to the point?" (Emmett)

"Carlisle, I am sure I am not the one to tell you this. But you and Edward, more or less the entire family should know exactly who Amelia is. She's…"

**HATE ME! TOO BAD! NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 18, WHO IS AMELIA, WHAT IS THE BATTLE, EXPLAINING AND MORE TO COME. GOT ANY QUESTIONS, ASK IN A REVIEW!**

**~AMI~**


	18. 18 Derek and Mia

****

A/N MY exams are complete, so now I guess I could put up a new chapter. I really have no clue how I am going to pull this off, but I am winging it. Tell me what you think in a review

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Felix POV_

I waited for Brit's signal. I was pulled into a memory about the first time I had met Amelia.

_~Flashback (more than 400 years previously)~(thoughts written in bold)_

_The Roman's were attacking Volterra again. Aro had sent me to the Captain of the Guard's room. This is the first time I ever was sent here, and the first time to actually meet the Captain. He was only sent to on the most dangerous missions, and I was still a newbie, only being around here for fifty years, so I never met him. I knocked on the door, and awaited an answer. I didn't here any movement, so I turned to leave. As I was about to take the first step, the door swung soundlessly open. _

"_Hello?" I called, no one was in view. I walked into the room to see no one. It was brightly lit, and a mahogany desk was in the center of the room. There was a pile of parchment on the desk, and a bookcase behind it. There was an ornament carpet under the desk, and a chair in front. _

_My senses heightened as I sensed danger. I crouched and growled very loudly. I couldn't smell, see or hear the danger, but it was too quiet. No where in the castle was this quiet, not even a private office. I scanned the office, nothing seemed out of place so I straightened out._

_A strong body pinned me to the floor, and I fought violently against the pin, but the figure didn't move, or seemed to feel me fighting. _**Rule** **number one: trust your gut, rather than your senses in battle.**_ An angelic feminine voice filled my head. I looked up to see a young woman's face. She had midnight black eyes, her blond hair in a braid, and dressed in a complete black fighting suit.(_**A/n something like an ninja suit**_)She was beautiful. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _**The captain of the guard.**_The tone of her voice was like she thought it was obvious. _

"_But you're a girl" _**Thank you for noticing, and what if I am a girl. I managed to make you think that the office was empty, make you feel scared yet see no danger, and I managed to pin you and keep you pinned, even though you are stronger the most vampires, including newborns.**_ She smiled then, and looked over to the window. _

**I am Amelia Cullen, I am about 250 years old, I am the captain of the guard. I know you are Felix Boa Vista, or you used to be. You were born in Spain. You were changed about 52 years ago, and began to work here about 50 years ago. You are stronger then most vampires, and have a power to weaken other vampires physical abilities. The reason that you couldn't fight me off was because I use mental abilities, because A: I am taking to you through your brain therefore I am telepathic, B: I am telekentic, and C: You couldn't sense me because I am a shape-shifter, and therefore I can change my scent or make it seem as though I was not even in the room. You are confused because you didn't see me, and no I can't change out of a human form, though I can appear human to most vampires. **

"_You are Captain Cullen? Umm… Alright… aa…" I looked at her more closely now. She was extremely petit, and about 5 foot 3. She looked so tiny and fragile to my 6 foot 6. She was so beautiful. I saw her roll her black eyes, before looking intently at me. _**The war is getting worse, its going to continue this way unless Volterra falls or we defeat the Roman army of vampires, both are going to suffer huge losses. Aro wants my assistance immediately, am I right? **

"_Yes. That is the reason that he wants you. But… I… black… aaa…." I couldn't speak when she looked at me like that. _**Don't worry about me, I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I would worry more about yourself, seeing as a "**_**tiny and fragile" **_**girl like myself had you pinned in three seconds flat, I am sure that, that isn't the problem, don't you. Oh and you have some wet stuff coming out from your mouth. I suggest to wipe that off before we go to the brothers. **_She laughed silently, but the look on her face was so cute. If we both live through this, I will take her out, and make her mate. _

_As if she heard what I thought… Damn, she tapped her forehead, she can hear what I am thinking. She grabbed a pure black cloak that only the royal family wore, and threw it over her ensemble. _**Let's go!**_ Her voice was no longer in such a friendly tone, but one of authority. She was angry at my thoughts, I will make it up to her. _

_She ran quickly to the protected room where Aro, Caius, their wives and Marcus were. Under the constant protection of 10 guards. _

"_Felix, come to me for a second." Aro extended his hand, apparent of the look on Amelia's face. He seemed preoccupied though, I think he was in a mental conversation with Amelia. I touched my hand to his, and his eyes went out of focus for a second and he was back among the living. _

"_You know she is absolutely right, don't let your guard down." Aro commented. "I am going to send you both into the battle. Amelia, I know you just got back, but to be frank, we are losing." She nodded. She took of her cloak and handed it to Jane, who was there to guard the family. _

_I heard the door blast open and about twenty roman vampire surrounded us. Amelia crouched down and hissed dangerously. I did the same, and the other's from the guard went to Amelia's flanks. You could tell she was the one in charge of the guard when it was time for battle. _**The main objective is to protect the brother's and the wives. This is not a drill people. There is twenty of them and twelve of us. Watch your backs and don't get distracted. AND DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!!**_ It was a battle._

"_Captain Cullen, Aro is making you fight. The brother's really are at their last stand." A dark vampire commented. Amelia growled at him and all of the sudden he was in the air, screaming by Jane's power, and being torn apart without being touched. I didn't see the rest because a big vampire tackled me. I fought hard, bringing him to the ground and trying to rip him apart, but he vaporized out of my grip. A vampire with a power, and he was reappearing beside Jason. He grabbed the boy's arm and tore it off. Jason's screams echoed through the room. Amelia turned to him and the vampire was against the wall, pinned. Demetri and Heidi took it to their advantage and picked him to pieces. _

_The next thing I knew Amelia was on the ground, appearing to have a seizure. _**TOO MANY POWERS AGAINST MY SHEILD!!! HElp…**_ she was getting weak. She was using the rest of her power to communicate to the Volturi, because Marcus broke out of Renata's shield, picked her up and brought her into the shield. I never saw that side of Marcus before, to help a member of the guard, or his brother's._

_After about half an hour of fighting, Amelia rejoined. I was fighting a brown-haired averaged sized vampire. "You love her." The vampire said, stopping from attacking me. "I can't fight you." He stated before he ran to leave. I quickly jumped in front of him. _

"_What do you know Roman?" I hissed. He didn't even crouch; he looked at me with topaz eyes. Wait…topaz. "I know you love her from the feel of your thoughts. You are not the only one. Captain Cullen has gotten herself a few admirers. I can't fight you, so let me by." I pushed him into the wall, he didn't even struggle. "You love her, alright? Let me leave, I only came to help a friend. There is too much fighting, too much death. I want to leave, and save myself and my brother. Please sir, let me go." I released him and he disappeared. _

_I joined the fight again. I fought harder. A vampire looked like he was almost in a dance with Jane. She seemed to enjoy herself, not yet using her power. Ha, that vampire didn't have a chance. I couldn't enjoy the show; I was pushed into the floor by three vampires. I pushed as hard as I could, but I couldn't be free. One of the vampires torn through my skin and set it on fire. I screamed for the first time since the transformation. The vampires flew off my body and a wind put the fire out. Amelia was watching me. _**That's my apology for the incident in the room.**_ I smiled at that and went to finish the job. Amelia was distracted by helping me she was tackled to the ground. A vampire was about to tear her to pieces we a the brother of the vampire I let leave grabbed the vampire and threw him into the wall. I saw him lift Amelia's limp body from the dent of her body of the floor in the ground and stood there._

_The battle was done, the Roman's fled from the room. There were about five left, besides the guy standing in the middle of the room. There were eight of the guards left. Jane, Alec, Demetri , Renata, Heidi, Amelia, Chelsea and myself. _

"_The battle is probably not done, but I couldn't let Captain Amelia Cullen to die." The vampire said. How can all these vampires know that the Captain was a girl, and her name on top of that? _

"_I am Derek Justice, and I mean no harm. I was in the battle to help a friend, and I… I think I am in love with the Captain, Marcus." He told that directly to Marcus, and looked at me. Marcus looked at him, with a bored expression at first but it changed into a happy smile._

"_You will make her extremely happy, I can tell by your bonds. You two are destined to be soul mates. I can see she returns the feelings. You know I love her like she is my daughter, and I think I can see my baby girl grow up." NOOOO! NOOOO! Amelia is mine, mine. I growled at pounced at Derek. Renata and Demetri took me to the ground. _

"_Felix, you want her because of looks. You don't even know what she wants. You have selfish reasons. Please leave to your quarters." It was Aro who spoke. What is with everyone now, he was with the romans for crying out loud. _

"_Please protect her, and bring her every decade. Oh and let me know when the wedding is, I want to walk my little girl down the aisle." Marcus stated._

"_You people cannot be serious." Finally someone agrees with me. It was Caius. "She is the captain of the guard. We can't let her leave like that." _

"_Caius, don't you want her happy. She been with us since she was a newborn. Take her now, Derek. Please keep her safe." Marcus stated. I saw the vampire leave with my mate in his arms. I will get Amelia from him, she was mine to have._

_~End Flashback~_

That was before everything changed. Caius disappeared for an entire week after the war had ended three weeks after Mia had left. He returned but he was different. He over-powered Aro and now handles all the decisions that need to be made. He was determined to get Amelia back, and when he learned that Marcus had contacted Derek to tell him to keep Amelia away from Volterra, Marcus was almost put to death.

Carlisle Cullen came about fifty years later, becoming quick friends with Aro. Caius almost put him to death as well, but instead he is keeping a watch on the good doctor's movement. Hoping that one day the doctor would run into the Captain. And that day is now. She is still the Captain to the guard; her room has not been touched since. But she has been hiding for so long, and now we must follow our master's orders.

"_Bring Captain Amelia Cullen to the castle, DEAD or ALIVE!" _****

* * *

**A/N I hope you like it. It sort of shows how Derek and Mia met. Sort of. She feel in love with him, obviously. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE !!!!**


	19. 19 WHAT?

Chapter 19

David POV

I could see how devastated my brother was. His thoughts felt the same as it did 400 years ago, when he saw Mia get ploughed into the stone floor by Nicolas. Nicolas was a power draining vampire, to the point where a vampire would collapse and seem like they fainted. He had used it on Mia then, she was powerless.

That was the tactic for the Romans at that point, and it was to get rid of Captain Cullen, who was easily the hardest vampire to kill. Without Mia, the Volturi didn't have much of a defence, except for maybe the witch twins.

Now, the Volturi want her back. Marcus had warned us that it wasn't safe to come back to Europe in total, that if we do, Derek and Mia will be separated forever. We don't know the reason, but according to some of our friend, Heidi, Marcus was almost put to death. We are now running for our lives, but with Mia with us, Demetri can't find our minds.

I now know why Brittany seemed so familiar. She was a member of the guard who had a great dislike of Mia. She believed she was stronger because she can make an entire coven fight against each other, or angry until they separated. She was using her power on the Cullens because I could feel anger and confusion. They are a strong family, to last her for a while.

At the present moment though, I had Carlisle Cullen in front of me. I knew there was some resemblance between him and the captain but I didn't know why, until one night, Mia told Derek. My friend was looking at me, as well as his family. It was an intense gaze.

"Carlisle, Amelia Ann Cullen is your biological daughter."

**A/N Short Chapter. I didn't get many reviews, so this is what you get. Next Chapter: Complete Cullen Freakout, What about Cameron, Planning for a trip! Tell me what you think of the short chapter.**


	20. HELP ME HELP YOU

* * *

Author's Note

I know you all hate this so I am going to keep it short. This story is going to be put on hold… Not really though. I am pausing it here due to the amount of confusion it causes everyone, and I am editing chapter's so that it is more understandable.

I would like it if people will tell me what they find confusing and I will fix it. I am starting to edit today and with the first chapter. Please tell me what is confusing!

I am not trying to be evil, but I find that I am not getting as many reviews, so I believe that if I fix it, more people will want to read it…

~Ami~

PS… If you tell me your opinion, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!!!! but you must be signed in, because it is coming by PM….


	21. 20 Death by Jaguar

Chapter 20

**Carlisle's Pov**

"Carlisle, Amelia Ann Cullen is your biological daughter." David stated simply, as if he was saying the sky was blue, or the grass was green.

_What? That is not possible. I didn't have any children when I was human. I was alone with my father, hunting creatures of the night. _

"Mia can't be Carlisle Daughter," Edward spoke, standing up abruptly, "You see, I am able to read minds, and I have been with Carlisle for over 300 years, and never once had he thought about her." He began to pace, clearly frustrated.

"That may be, but human memories fade don't they? Mia is certain about that fact. She knows she was born in the 1600's in London. Her Grandfather name was Anthony. Her mothers name was Raleigh." Stacie shifted in her seat.

I sat speechless, Esme was rubbing my shoulders. Rosalie was opening and closing her mouth. Emmett was smiling like a madman. Edward was thinking about what was said and looking extremely pissed off. Bella was watching Edward while sitting on the edge of her seat almost ready to run at any moment.

Mia….daughter?...I… shoes… Mickey Mouse….

**Cameron's POV (*remember he's not with the vamped up vegetarians)**

**Earlier in the day**

The bedroom door hit the wall with enough force to throw it off its hinges, which only happened once before when I dented and scratched the paint of her jaguar. It was not pretty.

"Mia, if your car has been scratched, I swear it wasn't me. I learned from the last time." I stated, back towards the door, remembering the last time.

_Flashback_

_I was at the mall with a couple of friends in Chicago, Illinois. Mia had let me borrow her baby, a white jaguar that she had recently purchased. Her last car had seen its last days when it was reaching its 30__th__ year running. An old model of a Black Ferrari, that she couldn't drive at the moment due to her "young" age. She was over 500 years old in reality but we humans aren't supposed to know about that. _

_It took a lot of begging to use her car today. She doesn't trust me at all, I wasn't that careless. It was only a few friends. It took Derek to get her to let me go with it, lets just say I don't want to be home in a couple hours, and David went hunting. _

_We were almost done our shopping for sports equipment. We reached the car and were piling our bags in the car. The lady a couple of cars down was tying her child into the car seat and the shopping cart was rolling towards the car. It hit the car causing a tiny dent, not noticeable but the scratch was. I was examining the scratch when the lady left. _

_I knew I was dead meat. Mia would have my flesh, blood and break every bone in my body when I got home._

_End Flashback_

"But it's not Mia," A male voice spoke from behind me. My chair was whipped around by a young guy, at most 15.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He stated and that's when I noticed the red eyes. The world then went black.

_**That's the end, I wrote this chapter quickly seeing as my computer is still out of commission, not fun. :'(. If you review my frown**__****__** will turn upsidedown**__****__** please. **_

_**~Ami~ **_


	22. Adoption

Hey All...

I know that it has been a long time since I have updated... and believe me that I have my own personal reasons but do not feel the need to share these to the unknown group of people on the Internet...

Anyways, I am sorry to announce that this Story is now up for adoption... I am sorry but I have lost all interest in Twilight and my stories off of it. So if you would like to adopt it and make it your own, please review or pm me.

Thank you.

~DreamingofFantises~


End file.
